Sister Lost
by clariey
Summary: Summery: Lillian McCall is looking for her long lost Brother, and came to this town in search of him. she didnt count on falling in love with a Tall/Dark/Mysterious/Sexy as hell stranger named Derek Hale. She also didnt plan on meeting so many nice/sweet/sexy guys in all her life either. She falls for all of them!


Cast Of Characters-

1.) Tyler Posey - Scott McCall

2.) Tyler Hoechlin - Derek Hale

3.) Colton Hayes - Jackson Whittmore

4.) Dylan O' Brian - Stiles Stilinsli

5.) - Charles Stilinski (Chief Of Police and Stiles Father)

6.) Crystal Read - Alison Argent

7.) Holland Roden - Lydia

8.) - Chris Argent

9.) - Kate Argent

10.) - Miss. McCall (Scott McCalls Mom)

11,) Daniel Sherman - Isaac Lahey

12.) - The Veterinarian Black Man

13.) - Peter Hale

14.) Cage Golighty - Erica Reyes

15.) Shinque Walls - Boyd

16.) Clare Marie Lepley - Lillian Samantha McCall

17.) Chris Hemsworth - Logan Ericson Spencer

18.) Liam Hemsworth - Drake Michael Spencer

19.) Josh Hutchensen - Jack Logan Spencer

20.) Alexander Ludwig - Eric Hale

21.) Paul Walker - Jake Walker Spencer

22.) - Danny (Best Friend To Jackson Whittmore, He Is Human, and He Is Gay)

23.) Stephen Dorff - Mark Jackson Spencer

24.) Jason Mamoa - Paul Vincent Spencer

25- Eric Bana - Ronnie Erics Spencer

26- Shawn Roberts - Johnnathan Michaels Spencer

27.) Orlando Bloom - Ericson Jacks Spencer

Title: The Sister Lost

Author: Tessa Pornia Weedson

Email: tessa_pornia_weedson

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, But i wish i did.

Copyright *

I also Love: RESIDENT EVIL-Leon Scott Kennedy/Anyone, Albert Wesker/Anyone, Chris Redfield/Anyone, Jake M./Anyone, Billy Coen/Anyone, Steve Burnside/Anyone. I also Love The Hunger Game Stories With: Cato/Anyone, Peeta Mellark/Anyone, Gale/Anyone, Haymitch/Anyone, Cinna/Anyone. I apsolutely LOve The Avengers: Steve/Anyone, Thor/Anyone, Tony Stark/Anyone, Clint Barton/Anyone, Loki/Anyone, Al Coleson/Anyone, Nick Furry/Anyone, Bruce Banner/Anyone, And Thats all for Now. Also Tell Me A short Intro: yOUR NAME AND AGE AND WHERE YOUR FROM/WHAT STORIES U LIKE TO READ ON HERE - .net thanks a million.

Pairings: Derek Hale/Lillian McCall, Scott McCall/Lillian McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Lillian McCall, Jackson Whittmore/Lillian McCall, Peter Hale/Lillian McCall, Charles Stilinski/Lillian McCall, Chris Argent/Lillian McCall, Isaac Lehey/Lillian McCall, Boyd/Lillian McCall, Drake Ericson Spencer/Lillian McCall, Logan Michael Spencer/Lillian McCall, Jack Logan Spencer/Lillian McCall, Eric Hale/Lillian McCall, Jake Walker Spencer/Lillian McCall, Mark Jackson Spencer/Lillian McCall, Paul Vincent Spencer/Lillian McCall, Ronnie Erics Spencer/Lillian McCall, Johnnathan Michaels Spencer/Lillian McCall, Ericson Jacks Spencer/Lillian McCall, and All Male Characters/Lillian McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Lillian McCall, All The Spencer Men/Lillian McCall

Summery: Lillian McCall is looking for her long lost Brother, and came to this town in search of him. she didnt count on falling in love with a Tall/Dark/Mysterious/Sexy as hell stranger named Derek Hale. She also didnt plan on meeting so many nice/sweet/sexy guys in all her life either. She falls for all of them!

Disclamer: I do not own any of these Character but do i ever wish i did lol!

Author's Note: this storie is a work of a fiction. but what i wouldnt give to have all these characters in my life and always. So without further a do on with the storie. please review and no flames please thanks for reading. on with the Storie!

The Lost Sister

Chapter 1-

-The Beginning Of Something-

Lillian was a average build about 5'6" in Height! She had long black as night hair down to her waist in wich She was waring in a Pony Tail at the moment! She was waring a Red Skirt that went just above her knees, and she had a Black Tang Top, with Black Flip Flops! She was walking threw the Woods when she arrived here in this Town to search for her long lost Brother! She was walking for hours when she finally came to a clearing! She saw a burned up house in the Clearing, and walked up to the house cautiously! She notice that it was burned and broken down in some places. She approached the Porch steps, and walked up the steps. She got the feeling, and the sence that someone was watching her. She wondered who lived here, and then she remembered reading about a fire burning a house down in this Town 10 years ago. She reached the top of the porch steps and walked towards the door and reached for the door handle, and slowly turned the door nob, and slowly opened the door. She walks in slowly. She sensed more strongly now that someone was close, and then she heard a very sexy deep voice say.

"You are Trespassing on private Property!" She jumped and said, while looking around the house to pin point where the voice was comming from.

"Im sorry, I was just wondering, in the woods and came to the clearing and saw the house." The deep voice said.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? What is your name?" he asked. She gulped and said.

"I came here to looking for my Brother Scott McCall, do you know where he is, and do u know who he is? As for my name its Lillian McCall, as far as where Im from. Im from California, and Im 25 years old! If you could kindly tell me where Scott is, Id greatly appriciate it. And who are you by the way?" She asked getting a little nervous!

"My name is Derek Hale, and this is my House." She jumped whenhe came up behind he, and put his big, and very warm hand on her shoulder! She spun around, and almost felt the air taken out of her lungs at the very sight of the very tall, and very well built man stand a foot infront of her. He staired at her with the most beautiful Blue/green eyes that she has ever seen! Not to mention the most handsome face that she has ever seen in all her life time! Her heart started to beat faster as he smiled at her.

" Yes i do know where he is, and I do know who he is." She waited tfor him to tell her more. "He is at home studying with his Girlfriend Allison." She smiled, besides the heat, and tenceness she can feel comming from the very large man infront of her. She looked around and said!

"I read about this house the fire that swept threw this house 10 years ago, is that correct?" He nodded his head up and downand said.

"Yes, you read correctly!" Without warning, Lillian puts her hands up to her head, and falls to her knees crying out in pain! Derek was there in a flash by her side kneeling down and putting his hands on her hands.

"Whats wrong Lillian?" She smiled besides the piercing pain slitting her head open.

"It's Nothing, I get Headaches often, and I see things." She stood up them and swayed alittle, when she felt dizzy, and fainted! Derek stood up fast, and caught her here just before she hit the floor when she fell forward. Before she passed out she managed to say to Derek.

"Please dont tell Scott who I am, Please Derek, promise me!" Then she heard Derek said in her ear.

"I promise I wont tell him Lillian u have my word. You can rest here tonight!" As he said this he started walking with her cradled in his strong arms up the stairs to one of many rooms, and layed her gently on one of the softest and most comfortable beds that she has ever been in. Then he took off his jacket, and shirt, but left his jeans on! He took off his shoes to! He layed down beside Lillian who moaned a little. Derek smiled, and put his arm over her waist to keep her warm! Then she turned , and Kissed him on the cheek, then turned back around and fell back into oblivion, and a dreamless sleep. He stroked her hair till he started to feel sleepy, and layed his head down close to her hair, and smiled, then moaned,at how good she smelled and at how soft she felt. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning, she awoke. she slowly opened her eyes and blinked her eyes several times to find her barings. She sat up slowly and senced someone next to her. She looked to her left and down into the sleeping form of Derek. He is so Beautiful. She smiled , he wastrying to keep her warm with his body and his arm draped over her stomach. Her heart began to race again in her chest. SHe felt him smiling at her.

" Your heart rate has kicked up again!" Lillian guped the lump in her throat at hearing his sexy voice and cleared her throat and said smiling down at him.

"Im sorry, Il try and keep it down!" He Smiled and Laughed, and she inhaled deeply when she opened his eyes, and looked at her! She took the covers off, and went to start up, and got dizzy, and sat back on the bed. Deren was there behind her to put his helping, strong and very warm hands on her shoulders to help steady her and to help her sit back on the bed. His touch was gentle, and soothing, that she gasped! He smiled.

"Are you alright Lillian?" She looked behind her at him. His face was just a few inches a way. It would be so easy to kiss him but she held back the urge!

"I'm better now thanks to you. Thank you so much for your help lastnight and for now. Can you help me find my Brother now please?" She asked with a smile. Derek moved astrand of black ebany hair behind her ear! She shuttered when his fingers touched her ear! He smiled.

"Yes, he is at School." She slowly got up, and thistime, and she walked to the door when Derek was there beside her at the door, and touched her shoulder. She tensed as he pushed her gently against the door, and came with in inches of her face.

" Why did you kiss me on the cheek lastnight?" She blushed crimson and he smiled.

"I kissed your cheek out of gratedtude for helping me! Thank you again?" He leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips, and she gasped! He smiled at her reaction. Derek stopped kissing her!

"That is your very welcome kiss!" Lillian blushed even more, and laughed, and derek laughed to, and directed her to the door with a hand on her shoulder. They both walked out the door to his car wich was a hot car by the way. It was a Black Corvette. It was beautiful just like Derek! Lillian staired at the car! Derek laughs again, and walks over to her, and opens the door to his car. Then he puts his hand on her back and directs her to the car, she takes his hand and he helps her into the car. She took he time admiring Dereks body. She noticed he was well muscled, and she could tell he had a six pack, and he wore a Black T-Shirt, and with Jeans, and Shoes, and he had a Black Leather Jacket on that just made him look so good looking. He had huge hands, and broad shoulders! Derek was a amazing kisser to. He also had muscles in all the right places on his body. He walked around the car, and climbed in and started the car and started to drive! Twenty minutes later we pulled into the School, and he stops the car at the back of the School, and turns off the car, and then looks over at her.

"I'll be here to pick you up ok?" Lillian smiles, and she leans over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his head, so she kisses him on the lips instead. She moans loudly as he touches her face, and turns her head to the side, and deepens the kiss. He sticks his toungue in her mouth, and she puts her hands on his chest, and pushes gently, he swipes her mouth with his tongue once, twice, then he stops kissing her, and says again!

"I'll be here to pick you up here ok?" Lillian just looks at him! He chuckles, and opens his door, and came around to the passangers door and opened the door, and offered his hand to her, and she takes his hand, and gently helped her out of the car, and closes the door, and he pushes her against the car with his body, and kisses her again. This time with more hunger! Lillian kisses him back with a moan. He kissed her so good, that shefelt her toes curl, and she needed air fast. Derek stopped kissing her, and she was a little dazed. He chuckled. She still had the Clothes on she had from yesterday on! She also had on the Blue Flip flops to. As she walked to the doors of the School, she turns to Derek, and she smiled at him, and Derek smiles back at her and nodded his head for her to go in the School. She turns around, and opens the School doors and walks in. She walks down the hall to the School Office, and was shaking, and thinking to herself. 'I can't wait to see and meet you Scott. Im just afraid of what you will think of me.' She reached the Office, and walked in, and rang the bell that was sitting on the Secretary came forward to greet Lillian, and said with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you dear?" Lillian smiled back and said.

" Yes I am new here, and would like to Enroll here."

"Yes, welcome to our School." The woman smiled sweetly. Lillian Enrolled and someone excourted her to her class. The Teacher came over , and warmly shook her hand and smiled.

"Welcome to your first class!" Lillian smiled just as warmly as he did.

"Thank you." The Teacher smiles again, and lead Lillian into the Classroom and to the middle of the room infront of the Teachers desk and said.

"Class we have a New Student starting today." The entire class looked at her with welcoming smiles.

"Welcome." Lillian smiled at all of them. The Teacher then said.

"Please find a seat ok." Lillian walked forward and found a seat and sat down, and was greeted by a Boy with short Black hair and the darkest brownish black eyes. Then she sensec someone looking at her, and she looked to the black haired boy infront of her, and smiled shyly. Then he said while offering his hand to her in greeting.

"Welcome, my name is Scott McCall." Lillian looked into his dark Brown eyes, and almost choked, but managed to think to herself. 'Oh my God, I've found him. I'm accually sitting next to my Brother.' Lillian smiled, and took his hand in her small hand, compared to his big hand and shook it sayng.

"Thank You Scott. My name is Lillian umm Call. Its very nice, and a huge pleasure to meet you." Then the Boy sitting beside Scott who had the most beautiful eyes that looked like chocolate, said exstending his hand to Lillian.

"Welcome to our School Lillian, my name is Stiles." Lillian smiled at him.

"Thank you Stiles, its nice to meet you to. Its nice to be here." Shesmiled and shook his hand.

It was lunch time, and Scott, and Stiles sat next to Lillian at the Lunch Table. Lillian smiles shyly, and Scott smiled back, so did Stiles.

"So how is your first day of School Lillian?" He asks her!

"It's very nice here. I mean its going nicely, so far." Then in walks in this very handsome boy with Blond hair, and the biggest and beautiful blue eyes. Scott, she notices looked at him with lolem eyes, and she looked over at Stiles, and noticed he just sneered at the boy, and Lillian laughed inside, and amiled to herself. then suddenly she felt a headache comming and said to herself. 'Oh no not here please.' Lillian put a hand to her forhead.

"Um, can you guys please excuse me, i have something to take care of." But before she even stood up, she let out a yell taht made everyone in the cafeterria look at her. Scott, and Stiles just staired at her. Scott, and Stiles staired at her, as did everyone else in the Cafeteria. Lillian was falling over when she felt two strong arms go around her waist, and it was the Blond haired, Blue eyes boy catching her in his arms before she landed on the floor. She smiled at him, then passed out.

She woke up, and looked around, and noticed that sitting by her, was the Blond haired Blue eyed boy, Scot, and Stiles, were there. Lillian looked at The Blond haired, and blue eyed boy and smiled at him.

"Thank You!" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Your welcome, My name is Jackson. Scott tells me your name is Lillian?"

"Yes my name is Lillian Call." she smiled.

"Its nice to meet you Lillian Call."The Nurse came in then, and walked over to Lillian and asked.

"How long have you been having these Headaches, and dizzy spells Lillian?" Lillian frowned, and closed her eyes.

"Oh God, I'm so embarresed. I'm so sorry everyone!" All three boys including the Nurse smiled at her reasurringly. Scott took Lillians hand and squeezed gently. Lillian smiled up at Scott, and saw the warmth, and understanding in those Dark Brown eyes, and almost cried, but didn't. Then she looked at the Nurse and answered her question.

"I've had them since I was ten years old."

"Are they always that bad, when they happen?" Lillian nodds her head yes. Then the Nurse checks her Vitals, and says.

"Well, your Pulse is normal, my dear, and you are free to go now." Lillian smiled.

"Thank you Nurse."

"Your welcome my dear." Lillian slowly lifted herself up off the bed, with Scott's, and Stiles Helping her on either side of her. Jackson was still there to, but was joined by a very pretty Red headed girl! The red headed girl looked at Lillian and smiled.

"You must be new here. Its nice to meet you. My name is Lydia! I am Jacksons Girlfriend." Lillian smiled at Lydia.

"Yes, I am new here, Its very nice to meet you to Lydia." The rest of the day, Scott, and Stiles showed Lillian around, and then we were sitting outside. We were sitting in the back of the School. Stiles then asked Lillian.

"Why are we sitting and waiting outside in the back of the Scool Lillian? Is someone picking you up here?" Lillian blushed alittle.

"Yes, someone is picking me up. He helped me just like you guys did." Stiles, and Scott looked at eachother, than back at Lillian. Then Scott asked.

"Who is picking you up?" She smiled.

"His name is Derek hale!" Scott looked at her alarmed, and started to say something, when a car came up, and parked right next to Lillian. She smiled at derek, and Derek smiled back and said.

"You ready to go Lillian?" Lillian smiled at him, and blushed.

"Yes derek, I am ready to go." Then Scott grabbed Lillians arm gently, and pulled her to the side, and whispered in my ear!

"Please don't go with him. If you new or found out what he was you would freak out!" Lillian looked at Scott puzzled.

"What do you mean Scott." Lillian looked to Stiles, and noticed he looked just as alarmed as Scott! Then she looked at derek, and noticed that he had a big ass grin on his beautiful face. She took Scott's hand away from her arm gently, and said softly.

"Honestly Scott, if he ment me any harm wouldnt he have done it by now?" Lillian asked, and laughed nervously. Scott, and Stiles looked at her in shock. She walked around the car, and got in the passanger seat, and sat in the seat next to Derek, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Lillian blushed. Then derek started the car, and looked at Scott, and Stiles, and smiled sweetly.

"Later Scott, and Stiles, dont worry Il take special care of your..." Lillian touched Derek's hand. Derek looked at her, and noticed the warning in her eyes, and said instead of what he was about to say. "Friend." Scott looked at Lillian with sad eyes, and she gulped at the plea he was sending with his dark eyes. Lillian smiled warmly at Scott.

"I'll be fine Scott. Stiles it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you both tomarrow ok. Bye Bye for now." With that said, Derek smiled at the two boys, and then drove away from them and the School.

Derek drove twenty miles again from the School, and pulled in at his house in the clearing in the Woods. Lillian got out of the car, and leaned against the car. Derek came around the car and stood infront of her.

"What is it?" Derek asked. Lillian smiled at him.

"Nothing derek, I'm just upset. I had another headache, and Dizzy spell. I had it in the Cafeteria, but this boy named Jackson, caught me in his arms before i even hit the floor. Scott, and Stiles, and Jackson stayed with me in the Nurses Office. They helped me. Derek looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok now Lillian, I mean are you still upset?"

"Yes Derek, I am fine now." Lillian pushed awayfrom the car and passed Derek, and walked up to the House, and walked in the House till she was in the middle of the room. When she reached the middle, she turned around as derek closed the door behind him, and she looked into his eyes.

"What did Scott mean by 'If I new what you were' Derek. I dont understand?" Derek came closer till he was a foot away and took a deep breath.

"I'm something not normal in most peoples eyes Lillian." Lillian looked up at him in shock, and backed away a step, he advances, she takes another step back, until she comes into contact with the wall, and he came in close to her, till he was almost touching her. She gasped at the heat he was radiating between them.

"Im a Lycan Lillian." Shae gasped as he touched her shoulders.

"Your a Werewolf." He looks at he amused and inpressed.

"Yes I am a Werewolf." She gulped the lumb in her throat, and pushed him him away. . He growled at her.

"Lillian, do not push me again." She was not afraid of him, she new he wouldnt hurt her, so she pushed him again and this time ran for thedoor, and out into the woods,she ran as fast as her legs could go. She ran pretty far from the House. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she went to scream but another hand went over her mouth, and felt herslef being lifted, and pushed against a tree! Her front was pushed against the tree, then she felt Dereks breath in her ear as he said.

"You should never run from me Lillian." Then she felt his cock rub against her back, and she moaned. "It excites me to chase someone as beautiful s you. She moaned as he moved her long hair away from her neck, and lightly kissed her neck. Derek put his hand on her thigh, and slowly moved it up till he touched , and felt her underware under her skirt, and breathed into her ear.

"I want you Lillian. I want to fuck you but good, and im going to fuck you!" Lillian closed her eyes, and moaned as he moved her underware aside , and put a finger inside her wet pussy, and went in and out slowly. Then he added another finger, and she screamed at the feel of him. Then he unzipped his jeans, and moved her underware aside more, and slowly put his cock deep into her pussy from behind, and she screamed again, and pushed from the tree, but he help her there with his body. He felt, so good, and he was so huge. He picked her up, and she yelped, and never leaving her pussy ran fast back to the house, ran up the stairs, and into his room. He slamed her against the bed, and layed her down, and went in and out of her, and she moaned loudly. Then he removed his cock from her pussy, and turned her around, so he could look her into her eyes, and he was laying beside her, and then leaned over and took a nipple into his hot mouth, and sucked gently, and ran his hand down her belly and ripped her underware off, and she screamed as he plunged two fingers deep into her pussy. Her hips went off the bed, as he went deeper, and he added another finger. She grinded her pussy on his fingers. Then he growled and took his fingers out of her, and slowly kissed his way down, and as he got to her pussy, and saw her glissoning pussy lips, he moaned, and slowly began licking her pussy lips, and she lifted her hips off the bed again, and moaned loudly. Then she couldn't stand it anymore, so she grabbed his face with her hands, and he got on his knees, and she climbed on him putting her legs around his waist, as he thrusted up into her as she came down on his cock hard, and made them both moan loudly.

"Oh my God, your pussy is is so wet baby."

"You feel so good Derek, fuck me please baby." He smiled, and began pumping his cock so deep in her that she gasped evrytime he hit her G Spot. She kissed him hungrily, and stuck her tongue in his mouth, and explored everywhere inside his hot mouth, as did he in her mouth. Then he put his hand between then and put his thumb on her clit, and rubbed it hard and fast and said.

"Cum for me baby, cum hard for me baby girl." Lillian threw her head back and screamed Dereks name.

"Deeeerrrrreeeekkkk!" He moaned as she screamed his name, and kissed her as he continued to rub her clit, and thrust his cock deeper, and then shouted her name as he came deep inside her ocean wet pussy, that they both moaned loudly. He kept riding his orgasm out as she came again, and then he rubbed her clit fast again as she rode her climax out.

"Cum for me again Baby, thats it."

"Mmmmmmm. Oh Derek, fuck me baby." He did untill they both were drenched is sweat and callapsed, on the bed, and he was behind her cuddling her in his arms. Then they fell asleep in eachothers arms!

Chapter 2-

-The Bite-

The next morning, Lillian awoke moaning. She smiled as she felt warm arms around her. She felt him stir, and he opened his eyes, and smiled at her.

"Goodmorning sweetheart!" Lillian smiled.

"Goodmorning, Derek." Hetook her hand and brought it to his lips, and kissed her hand. She closed her eyes, and moaned.

"Derek, ummm I have to... Oh god, I have to get ready for School." Derek laughed, and kissed her hand.

"Yes you do. I took the liberty of buying you some clothes baby girl, they are in the closet." Lillian smiled at him.

" You didn't have to do that hunny. Thank you Derek." He kissed her. She deffinately kissed him back, with all her thanks. She got up, and walked to the closet, and opened it, and gasped at all the clothes. She picked out jeans, and a nice Red Tang Top, and some nice Red Flip Flops, and put them on the bed, and noticed that Derek was smiling at her. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised up.

"What?" He reached for her hand, but she backed away, and he noticed the playful, and teasing look in her eyes. He also noticed the mischievious look on her face. he looked at her hungrily, and starts to move off the bed towards her, when she looks towards the bathroom, and then to the door that led down stairs, and bolts for the door, and heads for the door that leads to the stairs, and then when she reaches the bottom step, she stops when she steps off of the step, and Derek is right behind her laughing, and grabes her around the waist, but sences imediately something is wrong, and he felt her tence up. He turns her around, and stops smiling when he see's that she is frightened. He puts his hand on her face.

"Lillian, What is it?" She starts to cry, and looks up at him.

"I'm scared." He looks at her, and raizes his eyebrow.

"Of what sweet girl?" She looks away.

"Of dieing." He looked at her, worry all over his handsome features.

"What? Please explain Lillian." She looked up at him suddenly angry.

"You should know Derek, you are a werewolf, can't you sence that there is something wrong with me?" He steps back from her and she winces at the hurt in his eyes. "Im sorry derek, i didn't mean that." The he manages to say when he gets his voice to work.

"Yes, you are right, I do sence something is wrong in you. You have a Brain Tumor!" The something clicked, and his eyes went wide, when he realizes it. "That would explain your Headaches, and Dizzy Spells." She nodded her head yes. He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead saying. "Lillian, listen to me very carefully, ok. What if I could help you? What if i can cure you?" He said with hope.

"How Derek." Then she widened her eyes as she realized what he was saying. "Oh god, your going to offer to Bite me arent you?" He nods his head up and down in answer. His eyes turn Red. She knows she should be afraid, but when he moved up to her and he is so tall 6'7" in height to her 5'6" in height. He then put his hand over her mouth when she noticed his face change, and fangs started to appear in his mouth, and his ears frew to points! He says in a gruffy deeper voice then his originl deeper, and normal raspy voice.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Then she touched his hand, unafraid, and looked into his Red Eyes, and said.

"Why do your eyes glow Red Derek? Is it because your the Alpha Wolf now?" He's so shocked that his eyes turn back to his original Blue/Green, and looks at her open mouthed.

"Yes I am the Alpha Wolf now! How did you know about that?"

"Remember when I said I see things, well I saw it in my dream Derek. I saw that someone killed the Original Alpha, and became the new Alpha, plus Only the Alpha has Red Eyes." He nods his head shocked and amazed, and inpressed.

"You know a lot dont you?" She smiled.

"I know what I need to know to stay alive Derek that is all." He smiled at her. "So the Alpha is the only one that can bite people is that correct?"

"Yes it is, you catch on fairly quickly my baby girl." Lillian smiled at that endearment and said.

"I'v always been a quick learner!" She looked at the watch that Derek bought her, and nearly kicked herself.

"Shit, I gotta go get ready for school." When she went to walk past Derek, he reached out and took her arm in his big strong hand, and turned her around to look up at him.

"Wait Lillian."

"Whst is it?"

"Do you still want The Bite Lillian?" She looked at him shocked. She blushed, and he looked at her with solem eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out and looked up at him again.

"Yes Derek, I want The Bite." He looked at her all serious now.

"Are you sure? You have to be sure Lillian once i bite u you will become just like me, you will be stonger, and more after i do this." She smiled and touched his cheek with her fingers.

"Yes Derek, I am more serious about being like you than i am serious abut anything else."He smiled at her, and then he bent down on his knees and she took a deep breath and released it. He then turned her to her side so her side was showing. He put his hands on her hips, and rubed them gently. Then he put one hand on her belly and the other on her other side and held her firmly in place. He looked up at her and said.

"Are your ready for this Lillian?" She closed her eyes and kept them shut when she said.

"Yes Derek Please." He slowly opened his mouth and licked her side and then bit the side of her hip. She screamed out loud as his teeth sank deep into her side. When he was done biting her, he licked her side again and stood up and held her as she swayed back and forth. Then she opened her eyes and she looked down at her side and noticed the bite was almost healed already. With in a few minutes she began to change. Her hair grew longer, it was now down past her ass, and her face grew more beautiful, and stronger looking, and her body got even more beautiful. Her Breasts got bigger. Derek watched as she became more healthy, and more beautiful. She went to the mirror on the wall by the closet, and whisled at her looks.

"Feeeeeew, holy shit Derek, thats some bite you have there sweety." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth as she noticed her voice is more stronger, and she smiled at Derek who in turn smiled back.

"Your very welcome. Go get ready for School and i will take you to the School ok?" She nodded and as she went towards the stairs, she stopped infront of Derek and she noticed she was a hair or two taller now to. She was now 5'7" in height. She kissed Derek hungrilly! She goes up the stairs and into the bathroom, and turns the water on and as she takes her shower, and then dries off, she goes into the bedroom and and dries off with the tower she has in her hands. She puts on her Deoderant, then she gets dressed. She put on Satin underware and a Satin bra and the jeans, and read tang top, and slipped on her Red Flip Flops, she layed out on the bed earlier. She then moved to her dresser that had a hair brush on it. she picked it up, and brushed her longer silky hair, and desided to not put it up today, she wore it down. Then she sttod infront of the mirror and said to herself. 'Wow i look so beautiful, and more healthy.' Then she realized she didnt feel sick or ill anymore. She definatlly felt no more weakness, no more headaches, and she definatlly felt nothing but stronger, and more comfident with herself now. She felt amazing. She felt more Confident, and she definatlly felt more sexy in her own skin now. She felt Brand new and healthy. She took one last look in the mirror and then walked out the door, and down the stairs and and looked at Derek who had his mouth open, and he was drooling. Lillian laughed and said.

"What." Derek shook his head as if he was dazed by something and said.

"Nothing, it's just you look so beautiful." She blushed, and smiled.

Thanks to you and your Bite. Thank You." He smiled. They walked outside, and to the car they went. She drove her the twenty minutes to the School. She got out of the car, and he walked around to where she was and kissed her. He then smiled and got back in the car and smiled at her. Derek left and she took a deep breath and walked towards the door and opened it and walked in the School. There standing by the doors was Scott, and Stiles. They were there to greet her when she walked in the doors. Stiles just staired at Lillian and was drooling. Lillian almost laughed, but didn't, because when she looked at Scott, and noticed he was trying to keep himself from not getting angry. She looked at him and looked straight in his eyes and said.

"I know what you are going to say Scott, please dont." Scott Stared at her.

"Then you know what Derek is then, and he bit you anyway." She frowned at him.

"Scott look, I asked him to bite me ok."

"Why?"

"That is my damn buisness." Lillian said getting pissed off herself. She felt her nails grow out of her finger tips, and she noticed no felt her eyes go Gold! She also noticed that Scott's eyes went a goldish color also just like hers. We staired at eachother until one of us blinked or turned away and neither of us budged. Stiles got between Lillian, and Scott, and Lillian gently put a hand on Stile's shoulder, and growled in a different voice that shocked her.

"Stay out of this Stiles, this is between me, and my Brother!" Stiles turned around and stared at her shocked, and Scott equaly shocked to here this also. Scott's eyes went back from Gold to his original, and normal dark brown almost black eyes, and so did my eyes. Scott staired at her.

"What did you say Lillian?" Lillian realized what she did and she gasped out in shock.

"Oh, God, Scott I didnt mean to say that." She felt tears well up in her eyes and went down her face. She turned away from both of them and was about to run, when she felt a strong hand go on her arm, and slammed her into the lockers near them. She gasped, and noticed it was Scott who pushed her against the lockers!

"What did you mean about me being your Brother, tell me." She wiped the tears away.

"Scott please let me explain, let go please." She was about to explain more but was stopped by this very angry deep voice saying.

"Scott let her go right nowwwwww!" Lillian, Scott, and Stiles all jumped, and looked over by the doors that Lillian came threw a minute before. They saw derek standing there, his claws out, his teeth showing, and his eyes Red, he was pissed off at Scott for slamming Lillian against the lockers. Lillian put a hand on Scott's hand, and slowly moved it away from her shoulder. Then she turned to Derek and put a hand up warning Derek to calm down.

"Its ok Derek, I just told Scott he is my Brother!" Derek calmed down and his eyes, ears, and teeth all went bye bye, and he was normal face again. Stiles was looking from Derek, to Lillian, then to Scott, then back to Lillian again. Stiles rubbed his hands over his face and finally just blurted out.

"Will someone please tell me WHAT the fuck is going on here please?" Stiles said, alittle more than confused. Lillian backed away from all three and said.

"Its simple Stiles, Scott is my Brother, he is my Older Brother!" Scott looked at her to shocked to even say anything let alone move. Tears were forming again and were poring down her face again, and she turned closed her eyes and just started running down the hall crying. Scott went to go after her after he found he could move again from the shock. He went to go after her but Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Let her go Scott, give her some time she will come around and seek you out again."

"I know she'll be back! That's my Sister Stiles." Derek smiled at Scott.

"Yes Scott she is your Sister." Scott turned and looked at Derek.

"Did you know all this time?" Derek shook his head yes.

"Yes I did." Jackson was walking around the corner, when a girl collided tith him. He puts his hands on there arms and said.

"Whoa there are you ok?" Then he looked into the persons eyes that he bumped into, and his blue eyes went wide, when he recognised who it was he bumped into.

"Lillian? Oh my God is that you?" She furiously at the tears comming down her face.

"Yes Jackson its me." He noticed the tears, and put a hand on her shoulde and said with concern.

"Whats wrong?" She looked over her shoulder's and looked at the three guys standing at the end of the hallway. Then she looked back at Jackson.

"Why dont you go ask my Brother." Jackson looked at her with wide shocked eyes.

"What, your Brother? Wich one is your Brother?" She smiles despite her frustration.

"Scott McCall." From down the hall Lillian new that Scott, and Derek could hear her. Jackson looked down the hall at Scott, then looked back at her with concern, and worry, and disbelief, on his beautiful face! She touched Jacksons shoulders then looked down towards her Brother, and Stiles, and then looked at Derek, and they staired at eachother saying what they need to say to eachother with there eyes, be fore turning her attention back to Jackson, and said.

"Please excuse me Jackson, I'll see u in the Cafeteria ok." With that she took one last look down the hall to look at the three guys but noticed that Derek wasnt there. Then noticed Scott, and Stiles moving forward down the hall and she gave them a warning look, then turned and smiled at Jackson when she went to walk briskly to the Cafeteria! She walked to the lunch line and got her food and walked to the back of the Cafeteria to an empty table and sat down to eat her Lunch. She had tears comming down her face and couldnt stop them from falling so she just covered her face and cried. Then she Senced that Scott, and stiles, and Jackson enter the Lunch Room! Scott must have felt her dismay because he looked at her, and was sad himself. She noticed the look, and wiped her tears away, and could feel the tension as she looked at him. As Scott, and Stiles got there food, and then walked towards her. When they reached her table, she stood up, and said in a warning voice with a hand up.

"Scott please, I can't handle anymore yelling. Please just leave me a lone for a while." Scott looked at her as if she has punched him in the gut.

"Im not going to yell at you Lillian." She looked at him shocked, and her mouth opened.

"What did you say." He smiled, and moved closer, and she stepped back.

"Im not going to yell at my Sister!" She kept her weiry eyes on him, and said.

"You believe me then." He nodded his head.

"Yes i do."

"Why?"

"Because I can hear and sence your heartbeats, and there is no pulpatations, no erratic heartbeats, wich means you are telling the truth. Also Derek told us about how you came to be here, and then I understood!" Lillian let out a cry of relief. He comes closer to her and this time did not move away. She started to cry, and Scott touched her shoulder, and then pulled her into his arms. Lillian put her arms around her Big Brothers shoulders and hugged him back. His arms were around her waist and she closed her eyes. They hugged for a few more minutes. Then Lillian noticed Stiles standing there looking alittle lost. She smiled and then released Scott, and put her hand out to Stiles and smiled at him. Stiles took her hand, and she pulled him into her arms, and hugged him as well. Scott laughed and so did she and Stiles. Then Lillian looked to the entrence of the Cafeteria and noticed a beautiful girl standing there with the same color hair as her own hair, and looked to Scott, and said.

"Scott, who is that? She is so pretty." Scott laughed as he knew who she ment.

"Thats my Girlfriend Allison Argent." Lillian smiled and thouht to herself. 'Now where have I heard that name before?' "Entroduce me to her Scott." Scott took her hand and all three walked up to the pretty girl. Scott entroduced them to eachother.

"Allison this is my Sister Lillian McCall. Lillian this is my Girlfriend Allison Argent." Allison relaxed and offered a warm smile to Lillian. Lillian smiled back at her just as warmly. All four of them sat back down at the table that Lillian was sitting at before, and talked all threw lunch. Then went to the rest of there classes.

Chapter 3-

-Txt Messages And More-

After School, Lillian made her way to the Place where Derek Usually picks her up in the back of the School. Her phone goes off, and she looks at her phne, and notices she has a TXT message from Derek. She thought to herself. 'How the hell did Derek get my number.' The TXT message said 'that Derek will be there to pick her upin ten minutes.' She smiled, and sent him a TXT message back saying. 'Ok, I will be here waiting.' She sat on the steps waiting for Derek, when she jumped when the doorto the School opened, and she noticed that is was just- Scott, Stiles, and Jackson! She smiled at all three of them. They noticed she jumped, and said.

"Sorry about scaring you, when we came out." She smiled. Then the three of them came forward and sat by her. Scott sat on her right side, Stiles on her left, and Jackson sat behind her. She breathed the all in, all three of them smelled so good with what ever collone they had on.

"It's ok Scott, no biggy."

"You waiting for Derek?" Scott asked.

"Yes I am, he said he would be here in ten minutes." Scott looked at her, and said.

"Can I ask you something Lillian!?" She looked at her Brother, and smiled.

"You can ask me anything, Bro." He took a deep breath, and looked at her.

" Would you like to meet Mom?" Lillian couldn't breath for a few minutes, then she looked at Scott when she could breath and said.

"Mom."

"Yes, Mom! Would you like to meet her?" Lillian stood up, and they all stood up with her. She swayed back and fourth, and tears formed in her eyes! Scott reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, to steady her.

"Don't you want to see, and meet her Lillian?" Scott asked her gently, and wipes the tears away from her eyes. Lillian looked at Scott, and smiled.

"Yes I want to meet her. More than anything, it's just..." She trailed off, and Scott shook her gently.

"Just what Lillian?" he asked.

"It's just I'm afraid of what she will say, or even do when she see's me, will she even know who I am, when she meets me or see's me?" Scott smiled, and took her hands in his much larger and warm hands, and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry, I will be there with you! We all will, just the four of us." She put a eyebrow up and said.

"What about Derek Scott?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah him to, sorry!" He smiled. She smiled back and squeezed his hand to and laughed. Then looked to Jackson who smiled, and Stiles smiled to when she looked his way.

"Will you two be with us to when we go see My Mom. Scotts Mom to lol. Sorry Bro." He laughs and says.

"No problem Sis." All four of them laugh. Stiles, and Jasckson looked at her, and say together.

"Ofcourse, we are. You are our friend, and apart of us, and this School, we will be there for you and Scott!" She smiled at both of them.

"Thanks you guys." They smile at her. Scott then noticed that Lillian wasn't having anymore headaches, and dizzy spells, of any kind.

"Lillian, I've noticed you aren't having anymore headaches, and dizzyness. I was wondering why? What happened?" Scott asked her. Lillian took a deep breath, and said.

"When I was about Ten years old, i found out from the Doctor when I went to see the Doctor, that I had a Tumor in my Brain the size of a pea, and I would get really nasty monster headaches, and dizzy spells. Sometimes they got so bad that I would vomit up blood when they got really bad. Then when I was Twenty Five, the Tumor was the size of a Basketball when I visited the Doctor again, so it was a matter of time before I ended up int the Morgue, but then I desided to look for you, and I came here, and I met all of you, and fell in love with this town, and you guys, and Derek, who I asked to give me The Bite, so I could live and see my big Brother, and meet, and make friends, and not be sick anymore!" Scott looked at her with tears in his big brown eyes, and Lillian had tears in her eyes, she almost cried and laughed at the same time!

"You guys, Im great now! Derek saved me, and now I'm going to be around for a very long time now." Scott, Stiles, and Jackson all laughed and hugged her at the same time. They are all taller than her to. Scott is 6'6" in height, Stiles is 6'4" in height as Scott, and Jackson is 6'5" in height! Lillian gasped and moaned and laughed at the contact and hugged them all back! Then she hears a very familure car and smiles at Scott, and the other two. Derek drives up to where all four of them are and parks the car, and turns off the engine, and looks out the window at lillian, and smiles as he get's out of the car, and walks over to them, and lillian stands there, and goes around Stiles, and puts a arm around Lillian's waist, and says.

"Ready to go baby girl?" Lillian smiles and blushes alittle.

"Accually Derek, Scott want me to go meet our Mom!" Scott looks at Lillian and smiles. Derek smiles at her, then at Scott.

"That's cool. I can drive all of us to Scott's house if you like, and its alright with Scott." Derek looks at Scott, who nods his head.

"It's ok with me!" Lillian takes Scott's hand, and squeezes gently. Then she frowns, and lets go of Scott's hand. Derek see's her frown, and says!

"What's wrong." She looks up at his car, then looks at Derek and almost burst out laughing, but giggles instead, and says.

"We won't all fit in your car baby." Derek laughs, and looks at Stiles and Jokes.

"Well, wecould put Stiles in the trunk or the roof." Everyone smiled, and laughed. Stiles looks at Derek with squinted eyes.

"Funny. Ha Ha." Then Jackson smiles, and laughed, then smiles again.

"I can fit one to two in my truck!" Lillian smiles at Jackson. Lillian, and Derek went in his car, and Scott, and Stiles went in Jackson's Truck. Then they all left the School and met up at Scott's House.

Lillian's hands were shaking so bad. As Lillisn got out of Derek's car, she started shivering, but then Scott put his arm around her waist.

"It's ok, she will love you. I love you, Sis. Im sure Mom will love you to." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Bro, I love you to by the way." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed. We all approached the door, and Scott opened the door with his key, and we all walked in the house. When Lillian saw her Mom, she gasped.

"Momma?" Miss. McCall looks up, and see's Lillian, and immediately gets tears in her eyes. She gasps.

"Lillian?" She says, with a shaky voice! Lillian runs to her Mom, and embraces her sobbing, and hugged her! Miss. McCall hugs her Daughter back. With tears of joy Miss. McCall put's her hands on Lillian's face, and says.

"Lillian, when did you get here my baby girl?" Lillian had tears in her comming down here face to.

"Yesterday! Derek helped me out! Then ran into Scott at School." Miss. McCall smiled, and took Lillian's handsin her's and offered them to stay for Dinner. She even invited Derek to stay for Dinner. So we all sat around down, and ate the four course meal my Mom made and ate, and talked.

Later, we were all up in Scott's room talking. Jackson then said that he had some Homework to do, and said that he has to go home. So he left, but said to Lillian, and the other two guys that hewould see them in School. He said good bye to Derek to. So it was - Lillian, Scott, Stiles, and Derek all that was left after Jackson left in Scott's room. Scott, and Lillian's Mom went to Work and said she will be home really late! Scott showed Lillian around his room. He had a Queen sized bed, a closet, and a desk with a computer, and a telephone on it. By his window he had a dresser. Then everyone heard Lillian's stomach growling, and they all laughed. Lillian looked at Scott, and said.

"Scott, I'm still hungry, can I go down stairs, and make a snack please?" Scott smiled at her.

"Ofcourse." Stiles takes my hand, and she can feel the heat of him go threw mher, and it heated her insides up. She moaned so he couldn't here me, but Derek, and Scott did, and the both looked at her with hunger. So with that, Stiles, and Lillian go down the stairs, and into the Kitchen, and then opens the fridge and pulls out lunch meat, cherries, and four cherry soda's, and makes four sandwiches, and placed all the food and drinks on a tray, and Stiles carries it up. We walk up the stairs and back into Scott's room, and Lillian stops in her tracks at what she is seeing. She see's Derek, and Scott kissing. Lillian's mouth is open. The Stiles puts the Tray down on the desk and walks over to Derek, and Scott, and Stiles kisses Scott full on the lips, and Lillian gasps as She is seeing this, and what shocks her the most is that Derek grabs Scott's and Stiles cocks in his very large hands, and strokes them. Lillian moans, and turns around, and walks out of the room, and takes two steps down the hallway, when she hears foot steps behind her, and its, Scott, and Stiles!

"Lillian please wait, we can explain." Lillian doesn't turn around. She can't because what she saw in that room just now turned her on badly. Derek was leaning against the door frame of Scott's room looking at her. He then looked at Scott, and said.

"Can you smell her arrousal Scott?" Scott moaned, and she closed her eye's and moaned.

"Yes I can Derek, she smells so good." Then Derek says.

"Stiles go to her, kiss her on her mouth." Stiles comes up to her, turns her around and kisses her. She looks at Derek, and Scott, and can just see how arroused they were. Then she felt he back hit the wall, and she moaned loudly. Then she heard Derek say.

"Pick her up Stiles, and put her legs around your waist, and grind your cock into her pussy. Lillian moans loudly as Stiles did what Derek said. Lillian moaned loudly as she felt Stiles cock go on her pussy threw her jeans. Stiles moans, and kisses her lips hungrilly. Lillian kisses him back. Then Derek says.

"Now unbutton her jeans, and unzip them, and pull them off along with her underware to." Stiles lets her on the ground only to unbutton her jean and unzip them, and then slowly pull them down her legs, he took her underware off to, then he picked her back up, and put her legs back around his waist, and he reaches between her, and him, and slowly unzips his jeans, and reaches in and pulls his 12 inch cock out of jeans, and teases Lillian's pussy entrence, and then slowly incerts it into her ocean wet pussy. Then Derek says.

"You like that cock inside you Lillian, you want more baby girl?" Lillian nods her head.

"Yes Derek, I want more Please." He smiles at her.

"Stiles fuck her pussy, and make her cum fast, and hard on your cock." Stiles moans, and grinds his hips forward, and she screams his name.

"That's it Lillian cum for Stiles, cum all over Stiles cock." Then Stiles kisses Lillian, and sticks his tongue in her mouth. Then he looks deep into her eyes and says.

"Cum for me Lillian please baby." Lillian shivers and rides his cock till she cums hard all over stiles cock. Then Stiles cums deep inside her, that she cums for the second time, and they both scream. Then she hears a loud scream, and she notices Scott kissing Derek, and Derek is stroking Scott's cock. Lillian moans, and cums again all over Stiles cock. Then Stiles pulls out of her, and she kisses him. Then Stiles goes to clean up in the Kitchen! Lillian was against the wall still. Then Derek wasn't stroking Scott's cock anymore. Scott was looking at her with such hunger, that he growls and runs over to her, and stuck two fingers deeply intoher pussy, and she screamed, and he kissed her neck with his tongue and his lips.

"Oh God Scott. Mmmmm ahhhhhhh!" Scott rubbed his fingers in and out of her so fast now that she came really hard all over Scott's hand. Then Lillian heard Derek growl, and she looked over at him, and went super wet, when she saw the way he was looking at her. Scott kissed her lips, and stuck a third finger in with the other two fingers already deep inside her, and went in, and out of her pussy fast, and went faster that she grinded her hips, just to get more of his fingers deeper inside her. Then she looked towards the stairs and noticed that Stiles was sitting on the top step, and had his cock out, and was rubbing it really hard and fast that when he came hard he yelled out her name. That made her smile, and she moaned. Scott kept going in and out of her until he removed his fingers, and lifted her up until he was under her pussy with her legs wrapped around his waist, he lift her up more and then brings her down on his 14 inch engorged cock, and he puts his hands on her ass, and he fucks her pussy good, and hard, and fast, and then she heard a moan comming from Dereks direction, and he practically came up to Scott, and Lillian, and moved them so he was Leaning against Derek, and not the wall, and he puts his hands on her ass, and spreads her ass cheeks, and she hears Dereks zipper, and throws her head back onto Derek's chest, and moans as he grinds his cock into her ass, and reaches around, and puts two fingers on her clit, and rubs hard and fast, and she bucks her hips up, and screams when she cums so hard that Dereknkisses her neck, and nibbles on her colar bone, and she moans. Then she says to Stiles.

"Come here Stiles." Stiles gets up, and walks over to her, ands as he gets close enuff, she grab his cock, and he moans at the feel of her small hand, rubbing it up, and down, and then she smiles, and leans over with Derek's Help, and takes Stiles cock all the way in her mouth, and Stiles throws his head back, and Scott grabs his arm, and Derek grabs his other arm to keep him from falling over, and he screams.

"Mmmmmmm Ahhhhhhhh, Lillian oh my fucking god woman. That feels so good hunny!" Lillian smiles, and sucks harder, and thenhe cum deep into her mouth with a loud scream. Then she swallows all his cum. Then she cums so hard on both Derek's, and Scott's cocks, and then reaches for Stiles again, and kisses him hard and hungrilly. He kisses her back, and moans. He then kisses trail down to her breasts, and takes a hardened nipple deep into his hot scorching mouth, and sucks hard wich earns him a moan. Then he does the same to the other nipple. Derek is pounding her ass with his thrusts, and so is Scott, pounding his cock deep in her pussy. The Derek says.

"Cum for us baby, cum now!" Derek and Scott go faster, and she moves with them as Dereksays.

"Stiles rub her clit fast, and hard." Then we hear the front door open, and we all panic. We all untangle from each other, but Derek remained deep in her ass, as he carried her to Scott's room, and slammed her against the wall once the door wa closed. Derek pounded his cock deeperinside her ass. She moand loudly, and Scott muffled her cry's with his mouth, and his tongue goes deep inside her mouth. Stiles grabbs her pussy, and started putting his fingers in her, and she moaned loudly into Scott's mouth, as she felt Stiles lips, and tongue start sucking and licking on her clit hard! She came hard all over Stiles mouth, and he stroked her clit with his tongue as stuck three fingers in her pussy, then he added a fourth finger and then a fifth finger, and started to push in, and then licked her clit, as he fisted her pussy. She had never felt anything like it. He went deep inside her pussy all the way to his wrist. Then she screamed into Scott's mouth, and she moaned as Stiles open his hand, and twisted it around, and shit the feel of his hand deep inside her, and Derek's cock in her ass, all the way in to his balls were smacking her ass, as he then reached infront of then and put two fingers on her clit, and se moaned so loudly that Scott moaned with her. After she came a dozen more times, they came in her a dozen times. We all adjusted our clothes. Scott kissed her, and Stiles, and Derek all goodnight, and Scott climbed in his bed, and fell asleep fast. Lillian, Derek, and Stiles left together in Derek's car, and the whole time that Derek drove Stiles home, Stiles fingered her pussy, and sucked and licked her nipples. We arrived at Stiles home, and he kissed me hungrilly, and then kissed Derek goodnight, and walked up to his house and walked into his home! Lillian got out of the car, and sat in the passanger seat. As Derek drove hom, he reached over and put three fingers deep inside me, pumping fast, and went deep inside her wet pussy. As they reached Derek's house he pulled up, and stopped the car near the house, and turned it off, and rubbed her pussy fast, and she came again. Then he removed his fingers from her pussy. He sniffed the air, and practically howled with pleasure.

"Damn, you are so arroused aren't you baby girl!" She moved he hips, as if to let him know that she wanted him badly. She moaned as he practically ripped his door open, ran fast to her door, and then opened it, and helped her up, and out of the car, and he picked her up, and ran into the house, and up the stairs, and in his bed fucking her pussy hard, and fast with his fingers! Derek had his jean and top off so fast, that her head swam. Then he practically ripped her clothes off, and fingered her clit, as he entered his huge, and thick 16 inch cock deep inside her ocean deep wet pussy, and pounded the shit out of her pussy. Then Derek stuck his tongue deep into her mouth, and rubbed his tongue in every crevis in her mouth. Then they came so hard together, that they screamed eachothers names! As they rode there orgasms out, Derek looked Lillian in her eyes, and said.

"Lillian?" She looked at him.

"Yes Derek." He moaned.

"I love you!" Lillian closes her eyes, and smiled.

"I love you to Derek, very much!" Derek kissed her gently, then pulled out of her, and turned her so he was behind her, and they cuddled, and he barried his cock deep in her pussy from behind, and they fell asleep that way with his cock barried deeply in her pussy from behind her!

Lillian awoke in the middle of the night to movement, and noticed that Derek was rubbing her clit, and moving his cock der inside her pussy. She moaned, and moved with him! Then he whispers in her ear.

"I love you Lillian!" She smiles, and gasps as he pumps his cock deeper inside and moves his faster on her clit.

"I...Love...You...Toooo...Babyyyy." He laughs, and goes faster, and deeper inside her. Then he reaches around, puts his other hand on her Breast, and massages her breast with his big hand. Then the hand that is down below moves over her clit, and he is rubbing her clit with 2 fingers! He rubs her clit fast, and hard, and gently till she cums hard all over his cock, and fingers! Then he screams out as he cums hard and deeply inside her pussy.

"God Lillian your pussy, and clit are so wet darlin. I want you so fucking bad all the tim now." She smiled.

"I feel the same way about you baby." We kissed and fell back to sleep holding eachother tightly.

Chapter 4-

The next day, the Sun shined through the window, and she slowly smiled, and opened her eye's, and saw Derek was still next to her in the bed. He was asleep, but smiled, and said when he felt her move.

"How did you sleep baby girl?" Lillian kissed him. He kissed her back swetly, and slow.

" I slept better than I have ever did now, I have you in my life." Derek smiled at her. She smiles back at him.

"Mmmmm, I got to get ready for School babe." With that said, she gets out of the bed, and walks over to the bathroom, and turns on the shower, and feels the water till it is warm, and steps into the shower and washes. Then a few minutes later the shower curtain moves aside and felt big strong calloused hands go around her waist from behind, and she smiled. Derek did open mouthed kisses on her neck, and she moaned then he turned her around, and picked her up, and put her legs around his waist and they both moaned at the contact. His cock slid deep into her wet pussy, with him pushing her against the shower wall, and was kissing her hungrilly, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth, and searched for her tongue, and when he found it sucked on it and licked his tongue onto hers. He made her cum Ten times in the shower! He kissed her and smiled, and then slowly lowered her down. Then got out of the shower first. Then she got out a few minutes later, and dried off, put deoderant on, and all that. brushed her teeth, and hair, and then today she desided to to ware a red skirt, so she went to the closet, and picked out and picked out a red jeaned knee high skirt, and a red tang top, and red flip flops! She wore hooped earing to, and a necklace and a very awesome and gorgeous ruby promise ring, that she never took off, unless she takes a shower! She brushes her hair again, and wares it loss down her back! She looks herself in the mirror and smiles. Then she walks out the door and down the stairs, and sees Derek waiting by the door. He had on Jeans, a Black T-shirt, and a black button downed long sleeved shirt over his t-shirt, and he wore a black leather jacket. God he looks so dammn delicious and she wanted him so fucking bad. She wanted to run to him, and jump on him and kiss him hungrily, and rip his clothes off, and suck on his huge 16 inch cock deeply into her mouth and make him cum so hard, into her mouth. As she approached him, she blushed with what she was thinking of doing to him. He hugs her, and then walks with her hand in hand to his car, and opens the door, and helps her into the seat, shuts the door, and walks around and gets into the car and starts the car, and starts driving her to School. While driving he smiles and puts his large hand on her knee, and slowly moves it up, and moved her skirt up as he slowly runs his fingers over her underware where her pussy is. He felt her pussy threw her underware and moaned. He kept rubbing her pussy threw her underware. She moaned, and threw her head back, as he moved the underware aside, and slowly slid two fingers deep inside her juicy wet pussy. She lifted her hips in the air so he could go deeper inside her. He fingered her till they reached the School. Then he made her cum when he stoped in back of the School. Then he fingered her more deeply, and leaned over and fingered her somemore, and licked her lips, and as she gasped he stuck his tongue in her mouth, and kissed her hungrilly. Then he asked her while his fingers were fucking her deeply.

"What do younwant to do tonight?" She smiled, and moaned, as his fingers rubbed her clit gently.

" I aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, dont know, oh god Derek, more please!" He helps her out of her seat, and unzips his jeans, and brings his cock out, and rubbed it so it was hard and long. Then he moved her underware aside and stuck his cock deep in her pussy. They both moaned loudly. Then he puts his hands on her hips, and pulled her up his shaft, and broaught her down hard on his cock. They both growled and moaned and screamed in pleasure. She had her hands on his shoulders, and pulled down, and he went deeper into her pussy, and they moaned. Derek then put his hand up her tang top, and moved her bra up over her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Then he removed her bra, and lifted her top , and took a nipple into his mouth, and licked, and sucked on her nipple, and the did the same to her other nipple. He put her bra back down over her breasts. The we came together ten times each, and he helped her get ajust her clothes, and she sat back in the passangers seat, and the she shook took his huge hand, and brought it to her mouth, and opened her mouth and open mouthed kissed his hand, and licked it with her tongue. He moaned, and smiled down at her.

"Do you like to dance Lillian?" Lillian smiled widely at him, and practically giggled with excitement.

"Hell yeah, I love to dance." He laughed, and opened his door, and walked around, and opened her door, and offered his hand, and she excepted and put her much smaller hand in his huge hand and he helped her out of the car. Derek put his hands on her face, and leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Lillian felt as if she was falling off of a cliff into heaven. When he stopped kissing her, she was light headed and was breathing heavily. She hugged him, and then she walked towards the School, and was at the doors when she here's Derek's voice.

"Lillian." She turns around and looks at him.

"Yes." he smiled.

"I love you baby girl." Lillian closed her eyes, then turned around and before opening the doors she said over her shoulders.

"I love your to sweety." He kissed the tips of his fingers and blue a kiss towards her. she spun around and caught it. They both look at eachother and laugh, and then he said.

"I'll pick you up here as usual ok my love?"

"Ok, I love you Derek." He smiled.

"I love you to baby girl. Now you better get in that school, before I come over there and fuck you against the School wall." She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Could you." He looked at her hungrilly.

"Woman don't tempt me ok." He said laughing. She laughed to. He gets in the car and startes the the car up. He looks out the passengers window and puckers his lips and makes a kissing noise. She blushes and smiles at him. Then he drives off. She takes a deep breath, and turns around, and opens the doors and walks in the School, and walks to her classes. When she is walking she suddenly stops dead center in the middle of the hallway, and sniffs the air, and growls in recognition to a scent that was very familur to her sence of smell.

It was 12 noon and it was lunch time, and Lillian walked into the Cafeteria with Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, and Lydia. Then Lillian stopped, and sniffed the air, and noticed that familure sent again. Scott notices this, and puts his mouth close to her ear, and his hand is on her shoulder, and whispers.

"What is it Sis?" Lillian shutters at the feel of Scott touching her shoulder and he smiles at her, and she felt a tingle of arrousal as he kissed her cheek and he smiled bigger. She smiles.

"Nothing Bro, Im just picking up a familure scent thats all." Lillian hears someone laugh behind her and hears a familure voice say.

"You are just smelling me Lillian. It has been a long while since we saw eachother last." Lillian spun around and gasped at who she say standing two feet away and was leaning against the wall.

"Logan." She yelled out and smiled. Lillian ran to him, and because he was so tall she jumped up and hugged him and put her legs around his waist. He is about 6'5" in height, and he puts his long arms around her and hugs her tightly. he lifted her and helped her to her feet smiling at her. "Oh my God, when did you get here?"

"Lastnight." Lillian Frowned at him, and lightly hit him on his muscular shoulder. He laughed.

"You asswhole, why didn't you TXT me?" He laughed again, and ran a hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here till you were in the Cafeteria, and I saw you." She laughed, and then she noticed Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, and Lydia all Stairing at her, and this tall stranger she was chumming up with. Lillian laughed.

"Oh shit, Guys I'm sorry, the is my best friend Logan Michael Spencer, we grew up together back in California!" Scott looked up at Logan, and smiled.

"I speak for all of us when I say, hi, and welcome to our School Logan." Lillian smiled at her Brother. Logan smiled.

"Likewise. Who may you all be to Lillian?" Lillian laughed.

"This is my Brother Scott McCall, his Girlfriend Allison, this is Jackson, and his Girlfriend Lydia, and this handsome guy here is Stiles. They are all my friends." Stiles blushed. She laughed. Logan looked at her astonished.

"Your Brother!" She looked at Logan.

"Yes Logan, it's why I moved here. I came here to find my Brother Scott." Scott smiled at her.

"That is so cool Lillian." Logan smiled. Lillian smiled then grew sad. Scott noticed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Sis?" Lillian looked at him, then she looked back at Logan.

"How are EricK, Katherine, Jack, Drake, Jake, Mark, Paul, Ronnie, Johnnathan, Ericson, and Drake all doing?" Logan smiles big and shows his teeth as he smile's and looks behind her and smiles even bigger.

"Why don't you ask them yourself Lillian?" Lillian looked at Logan with big suprised eyes. Then she looked behind her, and gasped at all her friends standing behind her, and smiling at her. She ran over and hugged them all.

"Hello guys." They all smile at her, and said in unison.

"Hello Lillian we all missed you. Why did you leave, and come here?" She smiled, and nodded her head towards Scott, and said smiling.

"To find my Brother Scott!" They all looked at Scott, then back at her again.

"That is so cool." Enrico said.

"Yeah That is so cool!" The rest of them said together. She laughed and so did everyone. Then she said smiling still.

"Shail we all sit at the same table, and eat lunch, and talk for a while? There is a lot I have to tell all of you." Lillian asked all of them.

"Sure, let's go." Logan said. We all wnt to get out food and went to sit at a long table at the back of the Cafeteria, and we talked till we had to go back to classes.

Later that day, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, Johnnathan, Drake, Logan, Erick, Katherine, Jack, Ronnie, Mark, Ericson, Jake, were all standing outside the back of the School, waiting for Derek to come. Lillian told everyone who didn't know that Derek was the one who saved her.

"So Derek offered you the bite, and now your healthy, and all better now huh?" Erick asked her. Lillian smiles at Erick and nods her head.

"Yes I am!" They all smile at her.

"That's a relief." Erick said. Then Scott said.

"What do you all want to do tonight?" Lillian smiled at Scott and said.

"Derek is taking me dancing tonight, hay why dont we all go dancing tonight."

"That's a great idea Sis. Does everybody here like to dance." Everybody looked at Scott and said in unison.

"Well duhhhh, ofcourse we we do." All of us laughed. Then Lillian smiled as she heard Derek's car, and the car comes to a stop infront of them.

"That's Derek." Derek got out of the car, and tok a few steps and then stopped at my side andwent on alert. Lillian puts a hand on Derek's shoulder and felt his tenceness, and said.

"Derek baby what is it?" Lillian asked. Everyone looked at him with concern!

"There are two people here that smell very familure to me." Lillian looks at everyone, then looks back at Derek!

"Who are they Derek." Lillian asks puzzled. Derek just smiled.

"Hello Erick, and Katherine, long time." Lillian looks to Erick, and then Katherine, suprised, and shocked.

"You three know eachother?" Derek looked down at me.

"They are apart of my pack Lillian, they are my Kin, they are my younger Brother, and Sister." Lillian is shocked beyond belief. Scott is to, as well as everyone else. Except Erick, and Katherine! Lillian walks you too Erick, and says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric, and Katherine look down. Then Erick looks Lillian straight in the eyes and said.

"We were sworn to secrecy with our secret, we are sorry for not telling you Lillian!" Lillian smiled.

"Well Erick I'm apart of the Pact now, so is Scott." Erick, and Katherine look at her knowing she is right. Lillian turns to Derek and smiles at him.

"I told everyone that we were going dancing, and they all want to come to!" Derek smiles.

"Sure, we all can go Dancing!" Lillian chuckles. Derek asks her with a grin so playful.

"What's so funny." She laughs.

"Well I was just wondering how we are all going to fit in your car HA!" Derek Bursts out laughing, as we all start to laugh. Then Logan says still chuckling.

"I have a Van!" Lillian laughs.

"You still have that piece of shit do you?" He laughs at me.

"Hay, it still runs, and it has great gas miledge!" Lillian laughs, and takes Derek's hand and intertwines her fingers with hers. Lillian notices that Logan, Drake, Jack, Erick, Jake, Mark, Paul, Ronnie, Johnnathan, and Ericson, all noticed that she is holding Derek's hand. Lillian could sense all the men's arrousles, and Even Derek, and moaned softly but she new that Derek, Scott, Erick, and even Katherine all heard her moan. The we all piled into Logan's Van, except Lillian, and Derek. Logan said.

"I'll pick you and Derek up at the Hale house ok at around 7pm ok." Lillian, and Derek said "Yes." is unison.

So by 7pm Derek, and Lillian had Changed there clothes. Lillian put on a red satin dress that went past her knees, and she wore red high heeled pumps that made her almost the same height as Derek but Derek is to tall to do that. Derek wore Jeans, black t-shirt, and comfortable and a black leather jacket. Lillian also wore gold hooped earings, and sparkling diamond necklace and the red ruby promise ring. Derek, and Lillian looked at eachother saying with their eyes that the wanted eachother really bad. Derek reached out and touched her face and leaned down and they kiss as he picks her up and pushes her against the door, and bends his knees, and rubs his cock against her pussy, and she closed her eyes. Then Derek kisses her then stops and smiles.

"They are here baby girl." She moans as he help her away from the door, and opens it. She just smiled.

"Hay look its the 'Scooby doo gan' looking all hot in their grown-up outfits." Everyone laughed. Scott was waring jeans, a red t-shirt, and a dark brown jacket. Stiles, wore jeans also a blue t-shirt, he looked adorble. Everyone was waring Jeans, and t-shirts, except Lillian, Lydia, Allison, and Katherine. Lydia was waring a red minni skirt, that fit her very nicely. She wore a deep red tang top with red pumps. Allison wore a skirt also, wich was a deep crimson, along with a matching tang top same color, she wore red pumps also. We all piled up in the Scooby Van, and Lillian had to sit in Derek's lap, wich she wasn't complaining about one bit. Lillian was smiling, and blushing accually. Derek smiles at Lillian, and Derek sits way in the back seat, and Scott sat back with us. Derek moans, and whispers in Lillian's ear.

"Are you waring any underware baby girl?" She laughs, and blushes. Derek closes his eyes, and moans again. Then he puts his hand on her knee, and slowly moes it up her thigh, and goes under her dress, and slowly rubs her clit, softly and she quietly moans, so no one can hear her except Derek. She could sence, and feel Scott getting arroused. She also looks arond the Van, and notices all of them especially Eric look at her hungrilly, and she can also sence their arrousals. She was Turning on all the men in the Van. Even Jackson who was kissing Lydia, That made Lillian moan, and Stiles who I was suprised to see was kissing katherine, and became more arroused and she moaned more. Then Allison came to sit on Scott's lap and they kissed. Lillian moaned, and started moving to Derek's fingers that slowly entered her pussy. She couldnt stop the moan from escaping her lips, and she could tell everyone was smiling at her. Then she came all over Derek's fingers. That's when the Van stopped, and Logan announces is a husky voice.

"We're here." He laughed. Lillian laughed as did everyone in the Van. We all piled out of the Van, and walked into the Club, and paid, then walked into the dance place. Sexy slow music was playing. (Janet Jackson's Velvet Rope was playing). Lillian litterly could feel sexually turned on by the music. We all ordered drinks, and sat at a table that was near the back of the club. We drank our drinks, and then we all went on the dance floor and shook our asses on the Dance floor.

Derek Took Lillian out to the middle of the dance floor, and swayed his hips from side to side and around in circles. His cock moved across her ass several times, and everytime it did his cock would rub against her ass, and she would moan loudly. He was was behind her, and gently kissed her neck. Then he licked his way up to her ear, and whispered.

"I want you so bad baby girl!" He breaths in her ear. She smiles, and moans as puts his arms around her waist, and turns her around, and then lifts her up with his arms, and puts her legs around his waist. She moans as he moves her skirt up and then moans when she feels his cock touching her clit, and then she looks around and notices Scott, and Stiles looking at her, and Derek hungrilly. Lillian smiles, and she could sence Derek smiling to. Jackson, and Lydia were close by to, right next to Scott, and Allison. Jackson was looking at Lillian to with hungry eyes. Scott, Jackson, and Stiles came over to Lillian, and Derek. Lillian felt Jackson's hand go on her back, and he slowly rubbed her back. Lillian moaned at the feel of his big caloused hand on her back. Then she felt Scott kissing her right on her right breast, as Derek kissed her mouth. Stiles kissed her left breast, and moaned into Derek's mouth. Then she bucked her hips up on Derek's cock as she felt Jackson lick her back, and slowly rubbed her back, as he licked her back, until he reached her ear, and sucked, and licked her ear, and whisped.

"You are so beautiful Lillian. I want you baby." Jackson whispered. Lillian moaned. Lillian then looked around and noticed Lydia, Katherine, and Allison all dancing together, and moaned as they moved there body's close together and were touching eachother. Then Derek gently lifted her off of him, and lowered her down to the floor, and leaned down and kissed her hungrilly. Scott puts his hand on her breast now, and Stiles puts his hand on her other breast, and Jackson took her neck, and kissed her neck. Derek stopped kissing her, and turned her around so she was facing Scott, Stiles, and Jackson. Jackson's blue eyes were filled with such lust, and wanting, it made her clit ache. Scott, and Stiles were looking at her the same way. She smiled, she just new Derek was doing the same, and looked the same. Then she looked around and noticed that, Erick, Mark, Jack, Drake, Jake, Ronnie, Johnnathan, Paul, and Logan were all watching her with the same hunger, lust, and wanting inthere eyes. Mark walked over to us and said.

"Im going to take the girls home ok. Logan gave me the keys, and said go ahead take them home just bring my truck back in one piece ok. I said ok, and il be right back ok Lillian." He laughed. Lillian laughed to and had a smile on her face as she said.

"Ok babe. See you when you come back." Mark smiled, and came up to her and kissed her full on the lips. Lillian moaned and kissed back. Derek didn't even flinch or do anything to stop Mark, it just made him moan loudly in her ear. Mark released her lips and smiled down at her. Mark said with out taking his Dark black eyes off of her.

"Save some of those juices for me ok guys. I want to taste her when i get back." Lillian moaned, and closed her eyes, so tight when Mark reached down and lifted her dress and touched her clit, and started rubbing it gently.

"Oh God." Lillian moans out. Derek kisses her neck.

"Oh my god Lillian, you are so wet baby." Mark says, and puts two fingers in her pussy deeply, and she moves her hips onto his fingers as they go deep inside her.

"Oooooooh Goddddddd yesssssss!" Lillian screams out. Scott, and Stiles held her arms, and Jackson held the oth arm, and Derek had his arms around her stomach, and hips. Then Mark unzipped his jeans, and Lillian moaned loudly again. Mark looked at Derek, and Derek nodded his head it was ok to touch her. Derek lifted Lillians Dress, so Scott, And Stiles, Jackson, and Mark all moaned as they saw she wasnt waring any underware. Mark came closer, and rubbs his 13 inch cock on her pussy, and enters slowly. Lillian threw her head back at the feel of his 13 inch cock slowly inching its way inside her. Mark went deeper, and deeper till he started moving in, and out. He rubbed her clit with his thumb. Lillian was practically going in sane with moving her hips up, and down on Mark's shaft. Mark moaned as she was about to cum. Mark thrust a few more times and rubbed her clit fast, and she moved faster on his cock, and he came deep inside her, and smiled at her.

"I love you Lillian." She smiled. "I guess I'll go drop off the girls, at there houses, and then i will be comming back here, to drop off the Van, and then walk to where I'm staying." Lillian smiled at him again.

"I love you to Mark, and where are you staying?" Mark nods his head and says.

"Im staying in a Hotel." She smiled.

"I'l see you at School." He laughs.

"Um Lillian, its Saturday tomarrow, there is no School." He laughs.

"Oh sorry, well I'll see you anyway tomarrow ok." He laughs again and smiles at her, and kisses her, then leaves with the girl who in turn come up to Lillian and give her hugs and kisses, and they all leave. She looks around the Club and notices that Logan wasn't on the dance floor. She begins to get worried. Derek picks up on her tenceness, as does Scott, Stiles, and Jackson.

"What's wrong Lillian Dear Hear?" She looks around again.

"Have you guys seen Logan, I dont see him anywhere on the dance floor." Derek looked around and smiled.

"Logan is sitting in the back of the club looking alittle lost." She frownsand walks over to where Logan is with Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Jackson all trailing behind her. All of them especially Lillian notices that Logan is staring at her, with such lust, and wanting. Logan stood up, and walked over to them and looked at Derek for his permission, in wich Derek nodded his head yes to, and Logan takes Lillian's hand, and led her to the back, where there were more private rooms. Logan came to the last door at the very end of the long hallway, and opened the door, and led her inside with a hand on her hip, and as soon as the door was closed he picked her up, and brought her to the wall, and pushed her against it, and staireddeep into her eyes.

"I've missed you Lillian." Logan kissed her very slowlyon the lips, and put his hands on her face, and stuck his tongue out, and licked her lips with his tongue, and he wanted to kiss her, and she smiled, and put her hands on his hips, and pulled him closer, and she opened her mouth slightly, and he stuck his tongue out, and licked her lips again. Lillian moaned as he pulled away but kept his hands on her face.

"I've always loved you Lillian. I want you so much. Watching you on that dance floor, and all those men touching you, kissing you, fucking you, it was driving me crazy baby girl." She smiled.

"I dont know whatto say Logan!" Logan just lifted me up, and held me to the wall and unzipped his jeans, and he reached into his jeans, and started rubbing his cock till he was hard and as long as cement, and he slowly entered her. Then there was a nock on the door. Lillian smiled.

"Its Derek, Scott, Jackson, Drake, Erick, Jake, Jack, Paul, Ronnie, and Johnnathan at the door." Logan growls and sticks his cock even deeper inside her. The door opens and everyone she said that was by the door all came pileing in. She looks at them and frowns.

"What is it Derek?" He smiles.

"Nothing Baby girl, I was worried about you." She smiled back.

"We all were." Drake said. She smiled at Drake, who hasn't said one word since he has been here since School. She smiles seductively and points her finger and bends is and says in a husky voice.

"Come here Drake." Logan smiles as he kisses her neck. Drake looks at Derek.

"Is it ok Derek." Derek smiles.

"Yes, be gentle with her please Drake." Drake smiles at Derek.

"Always." With that Drake walks over to where Logan, and Lillian are against the wall, and he reaches out and touches Lillian's face, and that's when Logan pulls out of her and pushes back inside her, and she throw's her head back, and Drake reached out and came closer to her, and softly strokes her breast, and rubbs her nipple, and leaned down, and kissed her full on the lips. Lillian moaned, and opened her mouth, and he sticks his tongue deep into her mouth, and kissed her hungrilly. Lillian moaned and touched his hip with her hand, and pulled him closer to her, and felt the heat he was radiating into her body. Drake then slowly moved his hand down and reached her clit, and rubbed two fingers over her clit gently. Lillian moaned into his mouth as he kissed her agressively, but not enuff to be hurtful. He stopped kissing her, and looked in her eyes.

"Ive missed you a lot Lillian, I really have." With that said, his tongue went back into her mouth, and he rubbed her clit faster, as Logan thrusted faster into her. She stopped kissing Drake, and screamed as she came hard on Drakes fingers, and Logans cock. Drake removed his fingers from her clit, and said smiling.

"Its my turn with her." Derek smiled, and made eye contact with Lillian, and gave the ok. Logan pulled out of her, and lifted her and gently put her on the ground, and looked down at her.

"I love you." She smiled, and kissed him hungrilly. When she finished kissing him, she smiled.

"I love you to hunny." Logan walked to the door, looked at Lillian and smiled as he opened the door, and left to wait outside the door. Then Drake came infront of her and his cock was so hard when he grinded his jean covered cock onto her clit. Drake kissed her more hungrilly, and she moaned as she felt his knee go between her legs, and she grinded her clit, and pussy on his knee, and groaned loudly. He put his hand up her dress, and lifted the dress up passed her breast and rubbed a nipple with his thumb. Drake rubbed her clit with his knee, and he kissed her hungrily, and then she looked over at Derek, while Drake started kissing her neck, and sucked and licked on her neck. She watched Derek push Scott against the wall, and Stiles walked over to Scott, and just looked at Lillian. Then Jake, and Jack, and Johnnathan came over to her and Drake's left side, and Stiles was on her right side, and leaned down and kissed her on her cheeks. Stiles kissed her neck, while Jake kissed her lips, and Jack kissed her breast and took a nipple into his much and lightly sucked on it. Then Jake licked his way up, and into her mouth, she moaned loudly as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She reached down and started rubbing Stiles, and Jake's, and Jack's, and Johnnathan's cocks threw there jeans. All four men moaned and closed there eyes as she rubbed them gently. Then Jackson walked over to her also, and touched her hair and gently ran his fingers threw her hair stroking her hair. She moaned at his big fingers stroking her hair, and reached over and down and started rubbing his cock threw his jeans as well. Jackson moans. Stiles then takes her face in his large, and strong hands, and brought her mouth to his mouth, and he licked her lips, so she opened her mouth, and moaned when he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Then she looked over and saw Scott walking towards her and he was rubbing his cock threw his jeans as he walked towards her. When he reached her he reached down, and started rubbing her clit with his big fingers. She moaned loudly. Then Johnnathan unzipped his jeans, then moved behind her so her back was supported by his strong and muscular body, and entered her pussy from behind, and she arched her back and moaned loudly. Johnnathan kissed her to stifle her moans as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Johnnathan fucked her faster and reached around and rubbed her clit, and she came all over his hand and cock. The both moaned, and he slowly pulled out of her, and then slowly lifted her up and Jake took over and went behind her and licked her neck as he unzipped his jeans and slid his cock very gently into her ass, and she moaned loudly. Scott took one of her nipple's into his mouth and Jack took her other nipple into her mouth and sucked gently and moved her ass back so she can get more of Jake into her ass. Then Jake reached around and rubbed her clit fast and hard and she came so hard she screamed Jakes name.

"AHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YES JAKEEEEEEEEEE THAT'S THE SPOT BABY." Jake smiles.

"You like that baby?" She nodded her head. Drake was still in her when she came, and now was pulling out of her gently and slow. He and Johnnathan left the room also to wait outside with Logan. 'Johnnathan's cock was 12 inches. and it felt so good she thought to herself.' She grabed his face and kissed him hungrilly before he left, and she kissed Drake also, and Jake also before they left to. Now all that was in the room with her now was: Derek, Scott, Stiles, Ronnie, Paul, Jackson, Erick, and Ericson. Scott, and Stiles both stuck there cocks deep inside her ass, and pussy, Scott picked her up and leaned her against stiles and stiles was behind her holding her hips as he pushed his hard member deep inside her wet ass and went really deep, she moaned, and Scott went really deep inside her dripping wet leaking juicy pussy, and Scott, and Stiles moved as one within her, she has never felt so complete in all her life, she moaned there names as they went faster. as they felt themselves getting closer to just explode, Scott rubbed her clit really fast and pushed on her clit and she screamed both there names and that was enuff for them so they both roared there releases and came deep inside her ass, and pussy. Scott, and Stiles slowly pull out of her with a loud wet pop as they did. Her juices were just streaming down her legs, and she looked over at Jackson who saw her Juices, and just ran to her, and went down on her knees and started eating her sweet juices off of her. She threw her head back and before her head hit the wall she felt a huge hand cradle her head and she looked over and moaned at who it was. It was Ronnie.

"MMMMMM Jackson u feallll oh god." Jackson smiled at her as he licked her clit. and then he incerted two fingers in her deeply. Ronnie then rubbed her cheek and slowly leaned down and kissed her hungrilly licking her lips with his hot and wet tongue. She opened her mouth and excepted his tongue and his tongue was greeted with her tongue. Then Ronnie put his hand on her breast and she moans, as he massages it, then he stops kissing, and runs his tongue along her neck down to her breasts and takes a nipple into his hungry mouth and licks it and sucks on in, while he is massaging her other breat with his hand. Then Jackson made her lift her leg up over his shoulder as his tongue dived in deeply into her pussy. she arched her back, and screamed as she came all over Jackson. She touched Jackson's face and he moaned and stood up and he devowered her mouth and sucked in her tongue and kissed her hungrilly. Then he stuck three fingers deeply into her wet core and went in and out fast and then rubbed her clit with his thumb and she came again and screamed Jackson's name. The he picked her up and with Ronnie's help entered her Pussy, and went in and out of her so fast she came again and again five more times and then Jackson kissed her and left. Ronnie was holding her up and he turned her around and said.

"Baby you are so wet oh my god in heaven. I want u so much baby girl." Lillian just moaned and jumped up and he caught her with his hands on her ass and he unzipped his jeans and entered her pussy and they both screamed out at the feel of then merging as one. Then she looked over at Paul, and Ericson and noticed they were so hungry for her. They were rubbing there cocks, and then she looked over at Erick, and moaned as he was to looking at her hungry and rubbing his cock looking at her. Derek, her savior and lover, was looking at her the same way and rubbing his cock. Ronnie was ramming his cock deeply inside her and he rubbed her clit with his thumb and they both said they were close, and Ronnie says.

"Cum for me baby, cum hard all over my cock, mmmmmm." Lillian screamed as they came together. Then Ronnie kisses her and lifts her up and gently lands her feet on the ground and kisses her, and then he to joins Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Logan, Drake, Jack, Jake, and Johnnathan, outside the door. Then Erick, Ericson, and Paul all slowly walk towards her, and she moans, and closes her eyes. Erick moves slowly infront of her pulls her gently away from the wall, and she feels Ericson go behind her and with Ericson's help lifts her up and he unzipps his jeans and enters her ass, and Erick holds her hips, and unzips his jeans and enters her pussy, and Erick, and Erickson start moving slowly together, and Paul rubs Lillian's breasts and takes a nipple deeply into his mouth, and sucks gently. Then he moved his hand down slowly and rubs her clit, Paul moans at how wet she is. Then he slowly licked a trail down to her clit and licked her clit, and she screamed, and came so hard as soon as his tongue touched her clit. Then Erick, and Ericson came hard inside her. Erick, and Ericson left but kissed her before they joined the others outside the door. Paul was holding her up, and he unzipped his jeans and released his cock and entered her pussy from behind her, and he pumped inside her fast and hard, and reached around saying in her ear.

"Cum for me hard right now baby girl." She threw her head back and he rubbed her clit, and she screamed his name and came all over his cock and finger. Paul removes his cock from her now just dripping wet pussy, and kissed her neck. He turns her around and kisses her loveling slow. Then he to joins everyone outside the door. Derek is the only one left in the room, and he is just burning hungry for her. He walks over to her and he towers about her when he is infront of her.

"You are so beautiful, I want you so bad, and i always will." She looks at him and moans and smiles. She reaches for his hand and slowly puts it to her pussy and he enters two fingers really deep, and she moans, and holds his hand there, she puts her head back exposing her neck to him, and he leans down and licks and sucks on her neck and moanes as he adds a third finger deep inside her pussy. He growls and takes his fingers out of her and picks her up and he holds her against the wall, and and his jean covered cock rubbing against her pussy. she wraps her legs around his waist, and he slowly reaches between them and unzipps his jeans, and reaches in and pulls his 16 inch very arroused cock and slowly pushes it deep in her soaking wet pussy, and starts moving in and out of her. She moves with him. They both moan and they move faster and harder together. She throws her head back, and he devours her lips as she faces him again. He sticks his tongue deeply into her mouth and she moans loudly. Then he pumps ins and out really fast and she screams his name.

"DEREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." He reaches between them and rubs her clit.

"I want you to cum with me baby, Cum for me baby girl, thats it let go." Lillian screamed his name again, and Derek screamed her name s they both came together and he was pounding inside her deeply.

"LILLLLLLLLLLIIIIAAAAN." Derek screamed her name throwing his head back in orgasm heaven.

"DERRRRRRRREEEEEEKKKKKKKK." Lillian said again as she came once again. Then Derek slowly moved in and out of her again and he whispers.

"MMMMMM you feel so good on my cock sweetheart. you ready to cum again on my cock. I am so ready to cum inside of u baby girl." She moaned and moved with him as one. Lillian moaned.

"Oh god is this really happening." He smiles. He removed himself from her pussy very gently. Then he greedily kissed her, and they both came five more time. Then Derek smiled devishly and she swalled difficultly as he went down on his knees, and he he slowly ran his tongue on her clit andshe put her fingers threw his hair and pulled gently. Then Derek looked up at her.

"Yes baby girl, this is really happening." She closed her eyes, and moaned as he went back tolicking and sucking her clit. As she came hard he sucked onher clit harder, and ran his hands on her legs and came back up standing and kised her lips hungrily. Then he unzipped his jeans and put his cock at her pussy entrance and pushed up picker her up and her legs emediately wrapped around his waist and held on as he pumped his hips forward hard andfast and they both screamed because it felt so dammn good. As they go close Derek puts his thumb over her clit and rubs gently.

Cum for me baby girl, cum hard right now baby." Lillian threw her head back, and screamed, and Derek rubbed her clit fast and hard, and he to came deep inside her. Then Derek pulls out of her and carries her to a chair, that is near by, and sits down and holds his cock up, and helps Lillian to come down on his cock, and he feels how wet she is, and moans loudly. Derek puts his hand on her hips, and pushes her back, then forward, and moved his hips up, and down, and each time he did so, his cock went deeper inside her wet juicy pussy. Derek then went alittle faster, and picked her up, and brought her down hard on his sensitive and very hard cock, and they both threw their heads back, and groaned in pleasure. Lillian felt his cock hit something deep inside her a spot she new to be her G Spot. She moaned and begn to ride his cock harder, and faster, and threw her head back, and screamed his name. Derek smiles, and leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, and sucked and licked it, and then wrapped his arms around her, and said.

"You like that huh, Lillian, you want me to fuck you baby girl." Lillian could only nod her head, and managed to say.

"Hell yes, Derek, please fuck me baby!" Derek Went faster, and harder and deeper inside her really ocean dripping wet pussy, and he felt her tighten her pussy walls aroundhis shaft. Then he said smiling.

"Cum for me hunny, cum hard all over my hard cock Angel, and Il cum deep inside you baby girl." With that said they both came hard, and screamed as she came all over his cock, and he came deep inside her pussy. They kissed lazzily, and then got up and helped echother get dressed. Lillian thought to herself. 'Oh my fucking god, I cannot believe i had so many huge and wonderful cocks inside me. I feel amazing.' Lillian will never forget this very memorable dnight not ever. Derek zipped his jeans, as she straightened her satin knee high dress. Lillian was by the door when he joined her. They walked out together, then all of a sudden she senced them. She looked to Derek, and he new for he stopped, and looked at her. She reacted, and pushed Derek out of the way into the wall, as something pierced her left shoulder. She screamed and it hurt like hell, As it wentthrew bone, and muscle, she screamed again. Derek looked into her eyes as she turned to him, and he saw the arrow in her shoulder. His heart sank, and he screamed her name.

"Lilllllllllian." Lillian looked at Derek with a look of shock, and pain. She fell to her knees. Scott came running towards them, then stopped about a foot away, and saw the arrow in his Sisters shoulder.

"Lillllllllian Noooooooooo!" Scott screamed. He reached as her eyes closed, and she fell backward, and Derek reached her before Scott got there, and before she could hit the floor, he caught her in his big arms. Thats when Jackson, Drake, Logan, Ericson, Erick, Johnnathan, Jake, Jack, Ronnie, Paul, and Mark who returned an hour ago, all came running when they heard Scott screaming Lillian's name. Derek picked her up very gently and cradled her protectively in his big strong arms, and carried her to the back door, and everyone ran out behind him. Loagn got in the Van and started the Van that he parked in the back of the club, instead of the front.

"Come on, come on get her in here Derek." Derek looks behind him, and notices two people in the shadows, and growls a warning. they stay still. Then he brought into the Van, and they all piled into the Van, and Logan Sped off. Drake looked at Derek, as Derek was preparing to take out the aero out of her shoulder!

"What the fuck just happened in there Derek?" Derek looked up at Drake with red eyes, and he wanted to tear Drake apart, but he held himself under control.

"They were Hunter. They have hunted my kind for centuries." Drake looked at him, thenat Lillian, then back at Derek.

"She's is just like you, and Scott now Derek, witll that aero kill her." Logan asked clearly trying to keep himself from leaping onto Derek, and killing him. Derek could sence Logan's anger.

"Relax Logan, I didn't know they were going to be here tonight until Lillian senced them, and reacted before I could. Scott touched Logan's shoulder, and smiled at him.

"She will be fine Logan, we just need to get that aero out of her, or it will eventually kill her, if it remains in her." With that Derek yanked out the aero. As soon as the aero left her shoulder, Lillian screamed out in such agony, that everyone cringed. Derek grabbed a cloth, and covered her wound up. Lillian was staring up at Derek with terror filled eyes. Tears formed in her eyes, and tears leaked out the sides of her eyes. Derek wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"Lillian sweetheart, you are going to be fin hunny. We are going to take you home." Lillian winced at the pain, but managed to say.

"There is no need Derek,Please help me to sit up." Derek, and Scott, and everyone in the Van looked at her puzzled. Jackson helped Derek lift her up to a sitting position. Lillian closed her eyes, as she put her hand over her wound on her shoulder, and cencentraited. A very bright red glow was radiating from her hand, and Derek, and the others looked on in astonishment with their mouths opened in shock. When Lillian finished she opened her eye, and almost laughed at all the open mouthed, and suprised looks on all of there faces, if the siguation wasn't so serious, and not funny at all. Lillian tested her arm by moving it. It felt better but sore. She didnt't want tp press her luck. Lillian st up by herself more against the Van, siding, and said.

"I have the ability to heal myself and other. If the wounds are deep, or shallow, enuff I can heal then with my ability. Pretty cool huh guys?" She smiled.

"Cool doesn't cover it Lillian. That's the most awesome thing I've seen anyone do Lillian." Scott said. Lillian blushed. Everyone looked at her in awe. Derek was smiling at her. Logan spoke up.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" She looked at Logan.

"Yes, I am doing, and feeling super, thanks for asking Logan." Scott says.

"Logan please Drive to my House please." Scott said, and Lillian looked at Scott.

"You ok Dear Heart. You sure you don't want to come and stay with us? What if those hunter's come back, I'll need my big Bro with me." Scott looked at Derek, and Derek smiled atScott. Scott smiled back.

"I think you got all the protection you will ever need baby." Derek said a silent 'thank you' to Scott with his blue, and green eyes. Scott nodded his head. Logan drove to scott's with Scott giving him directions to his house. When the Van arrived at Scott's house, Scott kissed Lillian on the cheek and hugged her gently so he didn't hurt her.

"See you tomarrow, ok baby Sis." Lillian smiled.

"Yes i will. Derek, and I will see you tomarrow ok Big Bro." Scott smiled at that. He kissed her cheek again and got out of the Van. Before he closed the Van door, Lillian said.

"Scott." He looked at his Sister.

"Yes Sis."

"Thanks for everything Bro." He laughed.

"Your welcome Sis." With that said he closed the Van doors, and ran up the walkway to his house, and opened his door and safely went inside the house. Lillian breathed a sigh of relief. Derek took Lillian's hand, and brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it gently. After Logan dropped Jackson, Stiles, off at there homes, he took Drake, Erick, Jake, Jack, Ericson, Johnnathan, Ronnie, Mark, and Paul, all to the Hotel where they were staying. They all said goodbye to eachother with hugs, and kisses, and then Logan dropped her, and Derek off last after everyone else was safe and sound at there homes, and the hotel. Then he kissed Lillian on the lips, and to Lillians suprised eyes, as Derek gave Logan a goodbye kiss on the lips. Lillian was turned on by this sight. She moaned. Derek heard her, and looked at her hungrilly. Logan walked towards his Van, and she smelled gasoline, and yelled, and ran towards Logan saying.

"LOGAN, RUN, GET AWAY FROM THE VAN NOW!" Derek reacted quickly, and got to Logan so fast, and grabbed him around his waist and got about three feet away when the Van exploded. We were all blown backwards. Lillian screamed when she hit a tree with her back, and he shoulder dislocated. Derek recovered fast, and was by Lillian's side. She looked around.

"Derek, where is Logan, is he ok?" Then Lillian heard a weak voice say from over to her left by the house.

"Im fine Lillian just winded." Derek looked at her.

"Lillian your shoulder is dislocated." She winced, then stood up, walked to another tree near by, and put her shoulder to the tree and took a few big deep breaths, and slammed her shoulder back into place on the tree. She screamed out loud, as the shoulder popped back in place. Derek looked at her just astonished, and watched her. Derek then took her hand when she was back by his side, and they both went over to Logan who was sitting on the porch steps by the time we reached him. Lillian noticed a nasty gash on his forhead. She reaches up, and releases her healing powers onto the wound. She also healed Logan's broken arm, to that wsas broken and had a huge cut on it.

"Thanks." he said smiling at her.

"Your very welcome." he looked over at where his Van should have been but it was completely gone from the blast of the explosion.

"Thank you Derek for saving my life." Derek smiled.

"Your welcom Logan." Then Logan looked at where his Van should be, and said angrilly.

"What the hell happened." Derek put a hand on Logan shoulder.

"Logan, someone oviously wants all of us dead." Lillian looked at Derek.

"How do you know that." He smiled.

"I smelled the gass, a minute after you did, and the fact i could smell a bomb under the Van." Lillian looked at him in anger, and astonishment.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything." She was mad at him, he senced it, and it turned him on.

"Because, i didn't know or sence it untill we got here, and you started shouting a warning to Logan to get away from the Van. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angree!" Logan looked at Derek.

"How am I going to get to my Hotel now." Derek smiled.

How about I give you a lift, but I left my car at the School. Derek kissed Lillian and whispered in her ear.

"Im going to walk to the School with Logan and get my car,, then Im taking him to the Hotel, and then im returning here ok." Lillian nodded her head that she understood.

"Ok hurry back." He nodded, and kissed her again, and Logan kissed her and hugged her, and they proceeded to walk to the school, on foot, and they walked and talked all the way to the School, and they got to Derek's car got in, and Derek drove Logan to his Hotel, and returned to Lillian in 5 minutes time.

Derek entered his home, and could sence Lillian was close and smiled. He walked to the living room, and found her huddled in a corner with her back against the wall, and her sitting against the wall, with her knees up and her forhead against her knees. Derek approached her and asked gently.

"Lillian, are you alright baby girl." When she looked up at him he stopped short, and he noticed tears streaming down her beautiful face. He Knelt infront of her, and gently took her in his arm, and carried her upstairs. He brought her to his bed, and layed her down, and layed behind her, and kissed her shoulder. Then she panicked, and jumped out of the bed, and ran to the window, and put her hands on the wall, and took a few deep breaths. She turned around, and Derek was right by her side.

"Oh God, Derek, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you baby?" He nodded hishead no.

"It's alright Lillian. You've been through a lot tonight, and you've almost been killed twice tonight, you have every right to be frieghtened baby." Lillian stated to shiver, and she hugged Derek.

"Im so scared Derek. I don't want anyone hurt." Derek ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. Then he guided her bck to the bed, and he layed her down again, and layed behind her, and rubbed her head untill she fell asleep, and then he fell asleep to holding her tightly.

Chapter 5-

Lillian was having a dream. She dreamed of a man with Blond hair, and Blue eyes. He was chasing her in the woods, and he had a gun. He was a Hunter. She new he was a Hunter. He was running after her, and she ran from him as if her life depended on it. Then he caught up to her and he pinned her to the tree with his hands on her shoulders. Then he spoke to her.

"Hello, My name is Chris Argent. Who are you?" Lillian couldn't answer, so he spun her arond, and held her arms above her head with his very large hands, and repeated.

"Who are you?" This time Lillian found her voice.

"My name is Lillian McCall." Chris looked at her with wide eyes.

"McCall, as in Scott McCall?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, Scott is my Brother." Chris looked at her completely differantlly now. He leaned in and touched her lips with his, and she moaned when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. He then put his hands on her breasts, and rubbed them gently.

"You are so beautiful Lillian. I'm sorry I shot you with that Aero, but i was aiming for Derek." Thats when Lillian woke up screaming. Derek was there holding her in his arms.

"Lillian baby, your having a bad dream sweetheart, wake up." She opened her eyes and focused on Derek's face.

"I saw amn in my dream, he was chasing me through the woods."

"Who was he."

"He had Blond hair, and blue eyes, and he said his name was Chris Argent." Derek paled, and his jaw tightened.

"It was just a dream Lillian." She looked at him puzzled.

"He's a Hunter isn't he Derek?" She asked him, even more puzzled.

"Did he say that to you in your dream?" He looked at her.

"Yes he did, he also said that he was sorry for shooting me with the aero, that he was aiming for you!" He looked away then looked back at her. "And he..." She trailed off. Derek looked deeper in her eyes that said please tell me.

"And what? What did he say... Lilian?" She closed her eyes, and breathlessly said.

"He kissed me." Derek looked at her with a half smile.

"He did, did he now?" Derek sounded amused.

"This isn't amusing Derek, he really scares me." Derek got a serious look again.

"He is Dangerous Lillian, and he is after me?"

"Why is he after you though Derek?"

He's after me because I'm a Werewolf Lillian." Now that was a shocker at all. Lillian reached for his face with both of her hands, and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. Derek leaned into her touch. Lillian brought his face to hers and kissed him hungrilly. He moaned. Then they stopped for much needed air.

"Wow Derek, your am amzing kissing mmmmmm."

"So are you Lillian!" She smiled, widely, and ran her hand down his chest, and reached down, and put her hand on his cock, that she could feel was already rock hard as cement, and wanted her badly. She slowly unzipped his jeans with a groan of antisipation, and reached in, and started rubbing his huge 16 inch cock with her small hand, and rubbed, and rubbed, till he said to stop, and he put his hand on her hand and said.

"If you continue to rub my cock like that, I will cum all over your hand baby, and i'd much rather cum deep inside your wet pussy. that I can smell like its my second breath. I want you Lillian, I want you right now baby girl. With that he removed her hand from his cock, and layed her on the bed, and took his time exploring her body. After a few hours of making love, they fell back to sleep in eachothers arms.

Chapter 6-

Lillian awoke to the smell of Bacon, and Eggs. She sniffed the air, and moaned. She got up and put a robe over her naked body, and proceeded to walk down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, and smiled at Derek, who was putting food on the table. Derek was wearing nothing but jeans with the top button undone. He had no shirt on, and he looked apsolutely mouth watering. He looked up, and smiled.

"You hungry baby girl?" He asked sweetly. She smiled shyly back at him.

"Yes I am baby." He walks over to her, and he slipped his arms around her waist, and leans down, and kissed her roughly on the lips, and pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. She moaned as he picked her up, and lifted her robe, and his jean covered cock against her clit. She moaned loudly as he slowly grinded his hips into her, and she could feel the heat from him breathing onto her body. Then she said.

"What about the food Derek, its getting cold." he laughed, and slowly put her feet on the ground, and walked her to the table, and she sat down after Derek pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. She sat down at the table.

"MMMMMMM this smells wonderful!" He smiles, and sat at the table, and said.

"I did all this for you, please enjoy it."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Your welcome baby girl." She looked at all the wonderful smelling food on the table. There was: Cheese, Onion, Green pepper, Mushroom Omlettes, Cheesy scrabbled eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, sauges, bacon, ham, fruit, apple, orange, and grapefruit juice, and also ice water all spread out on the table like a fiest. Derek looks at her.

"Please start eating baby girl." She smiled and both of them started putting food on there plates, and ate breakfast and talked.

When there bellies were full of the delicious food that Derek make for her and himself, he looks at Lillian hungrilly.

"I want you Lillian, I want you bad." She swallows the orange juice in her mouth and moans out.

"Oh God." Her stomach gets butterflies, and she stands up, and slowly walks away looking behind her and says. "Well then, come and get me big guy!" She laughs and starts running away from him. He growls and laughs, and starts running after he.

"Woman when i catch you, I'm slamming you against the wall, and fucking you so good, that you won't want me to stop!" She moans, and runs up the stairs, he right behind her, and he almost grabs her waist, but she went to her knees, and got up, and just made it to the bedroom, and that's when he got her around the waist, and rammed her front firts up against the wall, and spread her legs, and puts his knee between her legs, and she moaned, and started rubbing her pussy, and clit against his knee, and she moaned loudly. Then he leaned in and she felt his hands go on her breasts from behind her, and he massages her breasts, and breathed into her ear huskilly.

"Now I'm going to fuck you good baby girl." With that he licked her ear, and massaged her breasts, and licked his way down to her neck, and licked, and sucked on her neck. She was grinding her pussy, and clit on his knee harder, and faster now, as she reached behind her, and unzipped his jeans, and he removed one hand from her breast, and took his cock out, and rubbed it a few times to make it really hard. Then he lifted her robe up, and untied it, and slowly removed it. She felt his cock go slowly, and deeply in her pussy from behind, and fucked her good. Then he reached around, and put three fingers on her clit, and rubbed fast, and pushed her nipples into hard nubs, with one huge hand. Then he entered her pussy intil he was all the way inside her. Then Lillian stopped moving, and Derek felt her stop.

"What is it baby girl?" He asks. She smiles.

"Someone is at the door." Derek growled and just rammed his cock in her repeatedly and rubs her clit hard and fat, and bites her hard on the neck enough to make her yelp, but not hard enough to make her bleed, and then he licks where he bit her, and thats when she cums all over his hand.

"Mmmmmmmm Derek, that was so amzing baby. Now let go get the door, its my Brother!" Derek smiles. Derek retrieves her robe and puts it back on her and she ties it back in place, and Derek buttons his jeans and zipps them up. They walked down the stair's, but Derek stops, and midway down the stairs says.

"Run Lillian, its not Scott." She looked at him alarmed.

"What? Who is it then?" He growled.

"Just run, I'll explain later." She looked at him, and noticed his eyes were glowing red, and his finger tips were turning to claws.

"I'm not leaving here without you Derek." She said, and her eyes turn a goldish yellow gold, and her fingernails to grew longer, and turned into claws as well. She jumped to the bottom of the stairs. Derek jumped down to,and landed beside her. That's when the front door opens and Lillian freezes, as she stairs at the man standing in the door way. He had blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. She almost past out. Her claws retracted , and her eyes went back to normal also. She moved forward, and Derek tried to grab her arm and ull her back.

"Lillian don't." She ignored him. She walked towards the man.

"I know you." The man at the door looked at her. So did Derek.

"You do, do you now. Lillian nods her head.

"Yes, I dreamt of you. Your name wouldn't be Chris Argent Would it?" Lillian asked. The man looked at her suprised, and taken a back.

"Yes my name is Chris Argent, who may you be?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"My name is Lillian McCall!" He dropped his mouth open in shock.

"Lillian McCall, as in Scott McCall?"

"Yes Chris, Scott is my Brother, my older Brother." Derek is just standing there looking at both of them in turn. Chris walks all the way into the house, and Lillian steps infront of Derek and puts a hand up.

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt Derek, you got another thing comming, Mr. Argent." Derek smiled at her bravery. Chris smiled.

"Im not here to hurt anyone my dear." She looked at him puzzled.

"But aren't you a hunter Chris?" She asks.

"Yes I am a hunter, but Im not here for Derek, or Scott." She looked at Derek, then back at Chris.

"Then why are you here?" He smiles widely.

I'm here for you Lillian." She gasps. Derek growls at him.

"If you lay one finger on my mate, I will kill you where you stand Chris." Chris smiles at Derek, i look at Derek and gasp at what he told Chris about me being his mate. The lumb in my throat goes down hard when i swallow it.

"If I go with you Chris, you will promise me you will leave Derek, and my Brother alone." Chris nods his head.

Lillian don't please." Derek pleads, and turns back to normal, claws gone, eyes back to blue, and green.

"I promise You Lillian." Chris says.

"Alright, I'm trusting you, but know this, if you brake your promise, I'll kill you, is that understood Chris." Chris nods his head yes again.

"Lillian dont trust him please." She looks at Derek. She saw pain, and sorrow in his eyes.

"Derek I'm doing this to save you, and Scott. Please try and understand." She started to walk away, but turned to Derek, and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me at Scott's house." She looks into his eyes, and he smiles. She turned around, and walked towards the man, and as she got closer to the door, she opens it, and bolts out the door, and runs for Scott's house. Derek jumps on Chris, and holds him down to give her a chance to get away.

Lillian reaches Scott's house, and she's not even out of breath, or a swet either. She still had on her Bath Robe, and she was naked underneath still. She reaches Scott's door, and rings the door bell. A few minutes later the door is opened, and Scott is in the doorway looking at her shocked. He notices that she only has a bathrobe on and says offering both his hands to her.

"Lillian what happened." She take his offered hands and hugs him.

"Is Derek here?" Scott was shocked to here her ask that.

"No, What happened?" He asked again. She told him everything about Chris Argent comming to Derek's house, and how she told Derek to meet her here at Scott's house, and she even told Scott about the dream she had about Chris Argent. Scott looked at her shocked.

"Chris asked you to come with him? Why would he ask that?" Lillian shook her head.

"I don't know why Scott, and I dont care, Im worried about Derek."

"No need to worry about me baby girl, I'm here." Lillian turns towards the door and saw Derek standing there. Lillian run's to him and jumps up and hugs him, he hugs her back with his arms around her tightly. Then he puts her down, and she turns to Scott and asked.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's at work, and won't be back for a long while." Lillian smiled. Derek begins to kiss her neck from behind. She moans.

"Um guy's, mmmm oh God Derek do that again." He does, and she throws her head back. Derek kisses, licks, and sucks on her neck. Then she stopped, and opened her eyes wide.

"Is it safe here Scott? I mean does Chris know where you live?" Scott smiled.

"Don't worry Lillian, my sweet, sweet Sister. He does know where I live but would never come here, don't worry he won't come here tonight." Lillian closes her eyes, but opens them and looks at Scott, and smiles evilly. He smiles. She turns around, and starts backing away from them both. Derek, and Scott advance in on her. Scott goes to the left, and Derek goes to the right. She laughs , as they back her into the wall. Derek reaches his arms around her waist, and leans down and kisses her hungrilly. He licks her lips and he sticks his tongue inside her mouth and she moans loudly. Then Derek turns her around, and she is facing Scott and moans loudly as he is removing his jeans and shirt and shoes, nd underware, and stokes his cock up nd down, and walked towards her. She moans as he is still stroking his cock when he gets close to her. Derek leaned down and kissed her neck, and licks it. Then she feels Derek's hands on her breasts, as he massages then, and open mouthed kissed her neck. Scott then came within inches of her body, and slowly puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes them both against the wall. Scott leans in and kisses Lillian on her mouth. She moans as she feels his tongue licking her lower lip, and she gasps as he sticks his tongue slowly into her mouth. Scott's kisses became more hungry, and needy, as he reached down, and undid her bathrobe, and pulled it off. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as soon as the bathrobe was off her body. Scott put his hand down between her legs, and stuck three fingers deep inside her wet pussy, and he moaned at how wet she was. Scott moved his fingers up, and down, up, and down! Derek let go of her of Lillian, and Scott held her So Derek could take his clothes off, and then came back behind her, and lifted her up and Scott slid his cock deep inside her wet juicy pussy. Scott, and Lillian moaned loudly. Scott kissed her with hunger again, and stuck his tongue deep into her mouth. Then Derek reached around, and plunged two fingers deep onto her clit, and rubbed fast, and hard. Then Scott pounded his cock deep into her.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum, oh godyes." Scott, and Derek smile at her.

"Cum for us baby girl, don't hold back." They said to her together. She came hard, and Derek kept rubbing her clit, as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oooooooh God, Derrrrrreeeekkkkk, and Scottttttt." They smile at her again. Then she looks at Scott.

"I'm hungry Big Brother, but not for food." He smiles evilly and says.

"I have just the thing for u sweet baby girl!" She smiles and moans as Scott comes deep inside her then pulls out his cock, and Derek puts her feet on the ground, and goes to her knees, and takes Scott's cock in her mouth, and sucks gently. Derek goes over to Scott, and kisses his neck from behind him. Lillian moans at the sight of Derek kissing Scott's neck. She takes more of his cock deeper into her mouth, and Scott moans louder. Scott put's his hands on her head, and helps her suck on his cock. She moans as he thrusts his hips to make his cock go deeper inside her wet hot mouth. He threw his head back as she went faster bobbing her head up, and down on his cock.

"Oh God Lillian my beautiful Sister, I'm about to cum. You ready for it baby? Here it comes baby." She was ready, Scott let out a thunderous roar, he came so hard into her mouth. She swallowed every last bit of him. When she was finished she smiled up at them. Derek was smiling at her, and so was Scott. They Lillian smiled at Derek.

"It's your turn my mate." He smiles at her. As she reaches out, and takes his cock into her mouth deeply, and begins to suck on it, he touches her face, and says.

"I love you Lillian?" She smiles while his cock is in her mouth, and takes its out of her muth to say, as she looks deep into her eyes.

"I love you to Derek, my mate very much." Scott smiles, and leans down as she is putting Derek's cock back into her mouth, and he he leans in and he licks her clit, and pussy, she screams, and he holds onto her long black hair to hold her in place. She begin to suck on Derek's 16 inch cock, as she moves over Scott's tongue, and he plunges two fingers deep into her pussy, and runs his tongue over her clit. She moans loudly, and the vibrations on Derek's cock makes him thrust his hips, so his cock goes deeper into her sweet hot wet mouth. Scott kept on licking, and sucking on her clit, and pumping his two fingers pumping deeper into her wet core. She kept sucking on Derek's cock. Then she felt Scott's one hand move down to his cock, and she moaned at that. The she sucked harder on Derek's cock, and her pussy walls tightened around Scotts two fingers deep inside her, and she sucked harder on Derek's cock, and we all came together in a loud uproars of pleasure. When we were all calmed down from breathing heavilly and our pleasurable orgasms, we were in the Kitchen, and Scott was making Lunch. She said.

"I love all of you so much. If anything happened to any of you, I'd never forgive myself, I'd be so upset and broken." Scott took my hand, as we were eating Lunch, and squeezed gently. Derek smiled. Then Scott said.

"Why don't we invite everyone over here tonight." She smiles at her Big Brother.

"That's a great idea Scott, my big Bro, the genius." He laughs at that. After lunch she proceeded to the phone and called all her friends. She called: Logan, Jack, Jake, Erick, Ronnie, Drake, Johnnathan, Jackson, Stiles, Mark, Paul, and Ericson. It was 7: 30pm now. She even tried to get Lydia, Allison, and Katherine to come but they said that they were catching up on Homework, and needed some shut eye. I moaned to myself, and thought. 'Oh God im going to be surrounded by twelve gorgeous men, plus the most gorgeous man ever is Derek so that mean thirteen men in all are going to be in this house tonight. Not something im afraid of not at all. HA!' She finished that thought with a shiver.

Everyone except the girls came to Scott's house. It is now 8:30pm. Lillian is sitting in the Kitchen talking to everyone who was in the kitchen. She smiled at Jackson.

"How are you doing Jackson?" She askes him. He winks at her,and she blushes.

"I'm doing great Lillian, how are you doing?" She Smiles.

"I'm doing awesome." Jackson pushed away from the counter , and he was waring jeans and a t-shirt, and a long sleeves button downed shirt over the t-shirt. and he wore sneakers. and walked up to Lillian and she gulped, as he got with in a few inches of her. She could sence he wanted her badly.

"Can I talk to you Lillian, in Private please?" She smiled up at him, and looked to Derek, who nodds his head, 'yes its ok'! So Lillian take's Jackson's offered hand, and they walked to the stairs and walked up the stairs, and into Scott's room. Jackson shut the door., and looks at her.

"So how are you really Lillian?" He asks. She sighs.

"Am I r=that transparents Jackson?" She says with a laugh.

"Im afraid so Lillian." She sits on the bed. Ahe swallows the lump in her throat.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Jackson. He came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes there is." She looks at him and says.

"Well what is it?" She looks at him and his eyes look at her hungrily. He smiles at her.

You Lillian, I want you?" She looks at him, then looks away blushing. Jackson puts the back of his hand on her cheek and gently rubs his knuckles on her cheek. She moans and closes her eyes. He leans in, and kisses her cheek. She moans, and turn her head as he is kissing her cheek, and he kissed her on her lips, and she moans again as she felt how soft his lips were on her's. He stopped kissing her, and looked into her eyes, and she looked deep into his eyes, and got up, and walked towards the door, but just as she oped the door he was beside her, and he put a big hand on the door, and the other hand on her shoulder, and closed the door. She moaned.

"Jackson I..." she closed her eyes, then opened. He was looking at her with love, lust, and hunger in his eyes.

"Shhhhhh baby, I'm not here to hurt you, I would never hurt you, you know that right?" She smiled and nodded her head yes.

"God Jackson, I know that." He moves closer to her, and kisses her on th lips. She moans as he sticks his tongue out and sticks it in her mouth. They kiss for what seems like forever when he moves to her neck. She can feel his cock on her belly. She moans. He smiles.

"God I want you Lillian, I've wanted you since the Club. I can't stop thinking about you baby." she smiles warmly at him.

"I want you to Jackson, very much, but Derek is my mate." Jackson just smiles, and kisses on her breasts, and takes a nipple into his moist and hot mouth, and she arches her back into his touch. Then she here's Derek inside her head saying. 'Its ok Lillian, be with Jackson right now. I'll have you later ok? I love you.' She smiles, and takes Jackson's face in her hands, and brings his face to hers and kisses him hard, and fast! Lillian can here Derek moan in her mind. 'You are turing me on baby girl." She smiles evilliy. 'How am I turning you on baby?' ' I can sence your arrousal, and so can Scott, and Erick.' She moanes and smiles. Jackson puts his arms around her waist, and slowly runs his hands down till he has his hands on her ass and squeezes gently. She moans. He picks her up, and puts her legs around his waist. He puts his hand between them and rubs on her clit threw her skirt, and she moans loudly. He smiles.

"You like that sweetheart!" She nods her head. "You want more baby." She nodds her head again. He pushes two fingers deeper on her clit, and she throws her head back, and makes a loud moaning noise. He leans down, and kisses her again, more hungrilly. He sticks his tongue in, and moans, and she massages his tongue with her tongue. She breaks the kiss so the both can have a much needed air. Then he carried her to the door, and leans her against it. She reaches down, and unzipps his jeans, and he hikes up her skirt and moaned at her not having any underware on, and he moves away from the door, and he sits down in a chair and she pulls his 13 inch cock out, and he helps her sit on him and grabs his cock and helps her to sit down over his cock in wich he holds up straight and guides it into her pussy. From him fingering her so deeply, she wasdripping wet, so his cock just melted into her wet core. They both moan at the feel of it. We just stair at eachother, and we don't move. Then Jackson put his hands on her hips, and Lillian puts her arms around his shoulders, he pushes her away, and pulls her back, and we both moan again, louder this time. His cock goes deeper as he keeps up pushing, and pulling on her. Then she smiled, and started riding his cock alittle faster. He throws his head back and says.

"Oh baby, I'm going to cum." She smiles, and stops, and climbs off of him, and goes on her knees infront of him, and spreads his legs, and she comes closer, and takes his cock in her mouth, and sucks on the tip, and Jackson closes his eyes, and moans loudly.

"Oooooo baby, that's it, suck on my cock baby. Make me cum deep in your mouth." She swalled every last drop of his cum and she smiled at him. He looked down at her, and said.

"My turn to make u cum in my mouth, my princess." She moans, and he stands up, and switches positions, with her sitting in the chair and him on his knees infront of her. He puts his hands on her knees and gently spreads them apart. He leans down, and he smiles up at her as his tongue darts out and licks her clit, and she arches her hack, and screams loudly at the feel of his tongue on her clit, that she was afrid that everyone down stairs heard her. He swirled his tongue around her clit, then ran his tongue over her pussy, and clit. Then he sucked hard on her clit, and she screamed again, and she came so hard all over his mouth, and tongue. He licked all her wet pussy clean of juicy cum. Jackson smiled as he stood up. He buttoned, and zipped his jeans back up. He helps her ajust her clothes. Jackson touched her face, and she looks in his eyes, and she touches his face, and she brings his face to her's, and licks his lips with her tongue, and he kisses her. Then he stops kissing her, and smiles at her, and walks towards the door, and opens it. Then leaves. She stairs at the door wich is open, that Jackson left open when he left. She smiles to herself, and said to herself. 'Wow he is an incredible kisser, but he is not as good as Derek. She walks to the window, and looks out. Then lets out a loud screamso loud that Derek, Scott, and Erick heard her. No one else heard her scream but those three men. She staired out the window. Then to the door, and just as she thought Derek, Scott, and Erick were all standing there in the room. She looks at them, and Derek, and Scott, and Erick walk towards her, but she put a hand up.

"I'm fine, I thought I saw something and it frightened me that is all." The three men looked at eachother than back at her.

"What happened." Scott asked.

"It was nothing, i saw just a shadow thats all." She said. Then her eyes widen and she says.

"It could have been one of those hunters?" Just then her cell phone rings, and she jumps, and takes her phone out of her skirt pocket, and looks at the number, it was a unlisted number. She closed her eyes, and flipped the phone open, and put it to her ear and said.

"What do u want, how did you get this nymber?" She turned from Derek, Scott, and Erick, and walked to the window again. The voice on the other end of the phone was deep, and Derek tenced as if he recognised that voice.

"You Know who this is Lillian." She froze, and looked at Derek, then Scott, then Erick, and then back at Derek again with shock and wide eyes.

"No it can't be, your dead, Derek said he killed you, and he became the Alpha." She gasped.

"I'm not dead Lillian, and yes Derek did kill me." Then she hears Derek say.

"Hang up Baby, hang up on him." She looked at him, and tears start running down her cheeks.

"Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully, if you don't I will kill everyone, and everything you care about. Do you understandme?" She said in a shaky, and frightened voice.

"Yes."

"Good girl, I want you to come to the Hale house just you only, if I sence anyone else with you, I will kill you. Do you understand, or I'l kill your Brother." That pissed her off.

"Dont you fucking dare touch my Brother, or I will kill you." Scott looked at her concern written all over his face.

"Oh would you prefer I kill Derek then." She lost it then, and threw the phone out the window. She put her hands on her face and fell to her knees. Scott, Derek, and Erick walked up to her. She wiped her eyes and shot up off her knees. She shot for the door, butbefore she reached it Derek just stood infront of the door.

"Move Derek, get out of my way." She was pissed. He shook his head. Her eyes turned a gold yellow,ad her finger tips turned into claws. Derek looks at her shocked, as did Scott, and Erick.

"Lillian." is all Derek says.

"Why didn't you tell me Derek?" He kept on staring at her.

"Tell you what baby?" He asked.

"Tell me that your uncle Peter was still alive." He closes his eyes.

"I didn't know he was still alive, until he said my house, i sware to you yu baby girl please believe me." She doesn't retracted her gold, and yellow eyes or her claws, instead she turns away from him, and walks to the window, and with out warning, opens the window, and without warnig, jumps out the window. She lands perfectly on the ground when she lands. Derek runs to the window and sees her run in the direction of School. Derek smiled, and says without even looking at Scott, and Erick.

"Scott, and Erick get Stiles, and Jackson, and everyone together and meet me at the School ok." Then Derek adds. "Have everyone else that doesn't want to go stay here ok. It is no longer safe anymore, for anyone ok." Scott nodds again.

"Derek just find my Sister ok, bring her back safe and alive." Derek puts his hand on Scotts shoulder and says.

"I will Scott you have my promise." He jumped out the window, and lands perfectly, and started running after the woman he has fallen so deeply, and madly in love with.

Chapter 7-

Scott got everyone together, and they walked to the Schho, and Derek was there waiting for them, and smiled as they got closer.

"What is it Derek?" Scott asked.

"Lillian didn't go to The Hale House, she is in this School, hiding somewhere." Scott smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go find her Derek." Logan said. He turned to walk towards the Scool, when Derek said.

"Wait, Logan, she is in her werewolf form, she is Pissed beyond reason, something my uncle said to her must have made her so heated with anger, that her reasoning has left her, we have to find her then calm her down." Scott new what Derek was saying.

"So you want me, Erick, and you to go find here together, is that what your saying Derek?" Derek nodded his head yes. Erick spoke up.

"Then lets do it, I'm worried about her." Derek smiled at him.

"I know you are little Brother, but we must proceed with caution, she is scared, and at a loss, so we must approach her with understanding, and trust."

"No, we have to help her threw it."

"What will happen to her if she doesn't come out of it at all, even if we help her threw it?" Derek looked at Erick, and his eyes went wide in anger.

"No, oh hell no. Lets go help her now." Derek turned to everyone and said.

"Erick, Scott, and I can handle this, everyone go back to Scott's house, and stay there till we return with Lillian ok?" They all nodded their heads, and turned around, and proceeded to walk back to Scott's house. The three men turned towards the School and walked up the steps to the School, and opened the doors, and walked inside.

Lillian was in the Cafeteria in the middle of the room looking around the room, like she was lost. Then she Heasd a door open close by, and close. Her claws were still out, and her eyes were still gold yellow. She hid behind the table near the back, when in walks Derek, Scott, and Erick! She sighed in relief at the sight of them. Lillian came out of hiding, and walked towards them. Scott, Derek, and Eric breathed out eternally greatful to see her safe, and not hurt. They all sighed in relief at seeing her again. Derek spoke.

"Lillian, Baby are you alright?" Lillian smiled despite her anger, and frustration.

"Yes Derek, I am fine." She said in her huskier deep voice.

"Are you sure sweetheart." Erick asked. She shook her head up, and down, in a yes gesture. Then she bristles, and shows her elogated teeth and fangs, and she growls a warning, but not at the three Were's infront of her. Derek looks at her puzzled.

"Lillian what is it baby girl." Then he too bristled and growled as well. "Wait I sence it to." Then Scott, and Erick senced it to, and they bristled as well. Then Lillian said threw gritted teeth.

"Oh fucking hell, he is here." Scott looked at his Sister.

"Who is here Sis?" Then Derek said it for her.

"My Uncle Peter is here, inside the School Scott." Derek, Scott, and Erick looked at her in astonishment and awe as her Claws went back into normal form, and her eyes, and teeth went back to normal as well, and she was in her normal form.

"Ok Il be going to him now." Scott, Erick, and Derek all stood in her way.

"Oh no your not. You just came into our lives, and there is no way in hell that we are going to lose you. not while I still have life in me." Derek said, and Lillian was taken a back by the forceful, and pleading look he was giving her with his blue, and green eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Then she looked behind them and noticed a figure leaning against the Caffeteria door, and almost screamed but kept it in, and just staired at the man. She growled and leaped into the air and landed infront of the three men she has come to know, and love. She growled at the tall man. He looked to be 6'7" in height. He was taller than Derek by a foot. He pushed away from the door frame and came farther into the room and stopped when he heard her growl in a warning.

"So your Peter Hale?" She asked. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Yes I am Lillian, and I never imagined that you were so beautiful." Lillian felt her cheeks go red, and felt herself getting wet, and she couldn't help the moan comming from her lips, as he looked at her with hunger, and he was looking at her breats, and she felt heated all over her body. Derek growled, a warning.

"Silence Nephew, If I wanted her dead, she would be so quickly that you couldn't be able to react, but I'm not here to kill anyone." He looked at Lillian and finsihed saying. "You can relax Sweetheart." Lillian didn't relax, but she stood up and looked at him bravely. He smiled at her. She did looked a bit shocked though and said.

"But you said on the phone...that you would..." He laughed.

"Oh my dear hearted girl, I just said that so you would come here." Lillian staired at him dumbfounded.

"But you said come to the Hale house, not to the School, Mr. Hale." He cringed at that title.

"Please don't call me Mr. You make me sound, and feel old when you say that. Please call me Peter Lillian."

"What about the threat about killing my Brother Scott, and Derek?" She asked with angry eyes. His smile never left his lips.

"I didn't mean that at all Lillian." She squinted her eyes at him.

"I dont, trust you Peter." His smiled widened. He moved towards her, she stepped back.

"You will believe mein time young one." Derek came up behind Lillian, and put his arm protectively around her waist, and said.

"Don't run Lillian, he relishes in the chase, and will chace after you, and he will catch you. She looked at Derek.

"He's right Lillian." Peter said as he could sence what she was thinking. Derek then turns to Scott, and Eric, and says.

"Scott, and Erick, please go back to the house, and tell everyone that Lillian is found, and is safe. Me, and Lillian can handle my Uncle. Go now." Derek, said. Scott nodded his head, and walked over to Lillian and hugged her.

"Don't ever do this again, you scared the shit out of me Sis." She hugged back.

"Im sorry Scott. I'll do that ok." He kissed her lips and started walking towards the door. Erick kissed her on the lips gently, and hugged her to. Scott and Erick left the School, and it was just Derek, Lillian, and Peter standing in the middle of the Cafeteria, and Peter was looing at them just smiling sweetly at them both.

"So are we to talk in a Cafeteria, or shail we go somewhere more comfortable, and talk." They go back to the Hale house. Derek called Scott before they went, and said that he will call him when they talked to his Uncle about all this. So Derek, Lillian, and Peter were back at the Hale house. Lillian was upstairs taking a much needed shower. She had her hands on the wall, and was facing the where the water sprouted from the shower head. She moaned as the water was running down her naked body and sighed as the water made her relax and feel calm. Then she heard the bathroom door opened, and smiled. Then her smile left her lips, when the shower curtain moved aside, and Peter was standing there.

"Peter oh my god, what are you doing here? Why didn't you knock first?" Peter smiled.

"Im sorry Lillian. I did knock. I wanted to appologise for everything, the phone call, and threatening Scott, and Derek, and especially for scaring you." She blushed.

"Its ok, can you hand me that towel please. He reached over without looking and grabbed a towel of the towel rack and handed it to her. She took the towel and wrapped it around her body and tucked the end into the the end of the towel. She stept out of the tub, and almost fell when her foot slipped on the wet floor and Peter caught her. She felt his long, muscular arms reach around her waist and caught her before she hit the ground. She moaned at the heat that radiated from his warm arms, and body. She smiled up at his face, and noticed his eyes were Dark Blue.

"I trust you." He smiled.

Why do you trust me now Lillian? Is it because I just saved you from falling on your hotter than sin ass?" She blushed.

"No, it's just I dont think you want Derek on your ass that's why Peter. Speaking of Derek where is he." Peter helped Lillian stand but did not remove his arms from her waist.

"Derek is down stairs." Then Derek spoke from the bathroom door.

"No, Im right here you jackass." Lillian, and Peter both looked towards the door, and saw Derek leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. Lillian laughed, and peter relieast Lillian's waist, and she walked over to Derek and kissed him. He kissed her back. She smiled as she heard Peter moan, and looked at him and could tell he was getting arroused by seeing his cock bulg in his jeans. Lillian smiled, and lookedat Derek, and said without taking her eye's off of Derek.

"Peter, how long has it been since you've fucked a woman?" Peter looed at her, and moaned again. Derek picked her up and kissed her, and brought her to where Peter was standing, and put her on her feet, and turned her around, and she looked at Peter, and moaned at what she saw in his Dark Blue eyes. Peter looked at Derek. Derek smiled.

"It's ok Peter. I like to share." Peter moaned a third time, and slowly reached out, and cupped her breast into his hand and massaged, and squeezed gently threw the towl. Lillian moaned, and closed her eyes. Derek is behind her, with his hands on her hips. Peter slowly removed her towl and the towl fell to the floor. Peter literally gasped as his Dark Blue eyes gazed at her body. Derek smiled at peter, as there eyes met. Derek shakes his head, and his hands held her close with her back infront of his front. She moaned when she felt Derek's cock rubbing against her back threw his jeans. He groaned. Peter then leans down, and takes a nipple into his mouth, and sucks and licks the nipple softly, and reaches up with his hand and massages the other breast. His hands were huge, and felt so good on her soft skin. Peter continued to suck, and lick on her nipple, she moaned, and moaned again when Peter stopped licking, and sucking on her nipple, and he looked at Derek, and Derek smiled. Peter smiled, and put his hands on her legs, and lifted her up, and helped strattle Peter's hips with Dereks help. Derek held her up with his cock pressing against her back threw his jeans, and he had his hands around her waist, holding her up. Peter moaned when he felt his cock touching her pussy threw his jeans. He leaned down his head and continued to suck and lick on her nipple, and massage her other breast with his other hand. Derek said in a husky voice.

"Peter, feel how wet she is." Peter put his hand between them and stuck a finger in deep, and gasped at how wet she was, and he felt how hot she was to.

"Oh God Lillian, you are so hot, and wet." She smiled, and moaned as he leaned down, and touched his lips to hers, and kissed her, and ran his tongue over herlips, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He then moved his finger in and out of her wet juicy pussy, and moaned at the feel of her. He removed his finger, and unzipped his jeans, and brought out his 17 inch cock out up, near her pussy, and he rubbed his cock over her wet pussy, and clit. He moved it up, and down getting her juices all over his cock, and made her scream as he slowly put it in her wet, and juicy pussy, and went in till he was all the way inside her to the hilt, and his balls were touching her ass cheeks. Peter kissed her mouth again, and Derek entered her ass when he unzipped his jeans, and went in her till he was all the way inside her to the hilt. She arched her back, so she can get them to go deeper inside her. Dereked kissed, and sucked, and licked on her ear, and neck, while Peter kissed her mouth. All three oth them started moving together as one.

"Oh God." Lillian said. Peter, and Derek smile at her.

"You feel so good Angel girl." Peter said.

"You are my everything baby girl!" She smiled at them both, and kissed Peter deeply, and hungrilly,and moved faster on both of their cock. She even laughed. They look at her.

"What is it?" She smiles.

"It's just this, ooooooh God do that again Peter." He does, and she moanes his name.

"It's just what babygirl?" Derek asked going alittle fasterinside her ass.

"Its just been a fantasy of mine to be with two men!" They both laugh, and Derek says.

"Well you have been with more than two men baby girl." She laughed.

"Yes i know that, and I love all of you." All three are getting closer to there orgasms. Derek, and Peter speed up, and Lillian moves faster to, and rode there cocks faster till they all scream out there names when they cum into eachother. As their orgasms slow down, and they catch much need breath, and air. They smile at eachother, and laugh, and they hug. Derek, and Peter help lower her down till her feet are on the floor. Peter said, he had somewhere to go, and left. Derek said he would stay here, and be with Lillian, and protect her. She smiled. She put deoderant on, and a new outfit. She put on a Jean skirt, that went above her knees, and a red tang top, and she left her hair down and she wore earing, and both rings, and a pair of flip flops were on her feet. She was dressed for another day. Derek was down stairs making lunch for them.

THE END?

TO BE CONTINUED?

Author's Note: This story is very lemony. It is more lemony than it is story, but thats how i like them. Please no flames, just honest and truthful critisim please. I will be writing a sequal to this story, so be looking for my next storie called 'The Sister Found.' It will be long like this Storie. I hope you enjoyed my storie as much as I enjoyed writing it LOL! The next storie will be as lemony as this story I hope that wont bother all you horney people out there who love to read horney and lemony stories lol. (Smiles evilly)! I am also writing a Resident Evil Story also. Be looking for the name, 'Resident Evil: Love Is Eternally Forever.' Its about A 30 year old woman who's name is: Katherine Samantha Wesker. She is Weskers Baby sister. The paring's will be as follows: Leon Scott Kennedy/Katherine Samantha Wesker, Albert Wesker/Katherine Samantha Wesker, Chris Redfield/Katherine Samantha Wesker, Carlos Olivera/Kathrine Samantha Wesker, Billy Coen/Katherine Samantha Wesker, Steve Burnside/Katherine Samantha Wesker, Hunk/Katherine Samantha Wesker, and a 8 person Origiey consisting of: Leon Scott Kennedy/Albert Wesker/Chris Redfield/Carlos Olivera/Billy Coen/Steve Burnside/Hunk/Katherine Samantha Wesker. There will be other Parings as well with Characters I made up as well. The names of the Characters I based my OC to are real people who are Actors I find Atractive and Sexy as all hell. They are: Leon Scott Kennedy will be played by: Chris Hemsworth! Albert Wesker will be played by: Jason Mamoa! Chris Redfield will be played by: Dwayne Robertson (The Rock)! Carlos Olivera will be played by: Odeph Furr! Steve Burnside will be played by: Josh Hutchensen! Hunk will be played by: Alexander Ludwig! Billy Coen will be played by: Tyler Hoechlin Luthor will be played by: The same guy who was in the last two new moves (Afterlife/Retribution)! Mark Jackson Walker will be played by: Shawn Roberts! Logan Michael Walker will be played by: Josh Duhamel (the guy from-The 3 Transformer movies, he played Will, and Is in the new movie, 'Safe Harbor.' or 'Safe House.' I think its 'Safe Harbor.')! Jake Walker Vincent will be played by: Liam Hemsworth! Drake Ercison Walker will be played by: Wentworth Miller! Erick Alexander Walker will be played by: Eric Bana! Ericson Jacks Walker will be played by: Orlando Bloom! Johnnathan Vincent Walker will be played by: Daniel Creig! Jack Jonnathan Walker will be played by: Bradley Cooper (he was in 'The Midnight Night Train', and 'The Silver Lining Diaries,' and 'The Hangover' movies, and 'The A Team,' movie)! Paul Markson Walker is played by: Kullen Luttz (he played Emmett Cullen in all the Twilight Movies)! Ronnie Jacks Walker will be played by: Robert Patterson (He playes Edward Cullen in all the Twilight Movies to)! Lillian Roselie Walker will be played by: Jennifer Lawrence (She plays Katniss Everdeen in The Hunger Games Movies)! Ada Wong: OC! Claire Redfield: OC! Rebecca Chambers: OC! Jill Valentine: OC! Angela: OC! Luis S: OC! Nick Draco Walker will be played by: Jensen Ankles (He plays Dean Winchester on the TV Show Supernatural)! K-Mart: OC! LJ: OC! Sheva A. : OC! Jake M. :OC! And all the rest of the OC from the Resident Evil Games, and Books! In closing I really hope you enjoy my storie, and the stories I write in the future! ENJOY!


End file.
